Sweet Shot, One Shot
by svutruth
Summary: Series of one shots, some naughty, some nice. El and Liv all the way baby! M rating to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is my first venture into the world of smut. Let me know what you think. This could possibly become a series of one shots. Thank you for taking the time to read, I do greatly appreciate it.**

**In The Heat of the Night:**

The heat in the squad room was oppressive. The temperature had exceeded 34 degrees for the past three days in a row and of course the ancient air conditioning system in the precinct was barely working.

Elliot and Olivia sat at their respective desks completing paperwork. Both feeling very hot, very sticky and very tired. Empty water bottles littered their combined space.

They were both restricted by the NYPD dress code. Conservative pants and dress shirt for him. The same for her with the option of a skirt and stockings added. She only wore a skirt if she had to go to court; today wasn't one of those times.

Elliot had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt to get some relief from the heat.

He glances over at Olivia, she looks tired and frustrated. She had mentioned the air conditioning in her apartment had packed up and the super couldn't fix it until next week.

She had unbuttoned her shirt half way down exposing her cami underneath. He can see a thin sheen of sweat covering her chest.

Something caught his eye; he watched a droplet of sweat make its way down her cheek onto her chest and disappear between her breasts hidden underneath the cami. He groaned to himself.

He felt his dick start to twitch. Fuck that was such a turn on, but lately anything she did would get him hard, her making coffee would do it for him. The way she put on her jacket last night had made him want to fuck her up against the wall. He groaned again, louder than he had wanted to.

"Is something wrong, El?" Olivia looked up to see him staring at her chest. More importantly it was the groan that had actually caught her attention. He just gave her a weak smile and mumbled something about the heat getting to him.

Olivia didn't believe a word he was saying. He was checking her out, oh yes he was. He had seen her in less clothing before so she didn't really get the fascination but she would enjoy the attention he was giving her.

Elliot put his head down in a desperate attempt to concentrate on the forms he was filling in. She did the same but snuck another look at him. He seemed very uncomfortable, shifting around in his seat,

He looked hot she thought, and not just from the heat. She wanted him to unbutton the rest of his shirt and then she would slide it off his shoulders, feeling the strength in his arms.

Oh God, now it was her turn to groan, she had tried to stifle it with her hand but he heard it. She knew he had. El looked up at her as she licked her lips, sucking her bottom one between her teeth. They made eye contact briefly before each looked away, pretending to focus on whatever the fuck was on the computer screens.

Fuck she wanted him to touch her. Run those big hands down her arms, across her breasts. He would tease her nipples, she thinks, before moving down her abdomen…..

Fuck this, she needed a break.

It was late at night and even though the temperature had dropped outside, the heat inside the squad room was hotter than ever.

They were alone, they had both watched their Captain leave about and hour ago and they knew Munch was on a call out with Fin. It was just the two of them.

Olivia wondered if she dared to go to the showers in the locker room and relieve herself. She was hot, horny and couldn't concentrate. Maybe if she made herself cum she might be able to focus and get the work done quicker.

Truth be told she didn't want to do it herself. She wanted El to make her cum, hard. She had often wondered what his cock would feel like inside her, would he go hard and fast or soft and slow. She had used her mental Elliot many times to get her off at home but had never entertained the idea at work, but she was desperate.

It was her turn to squirm in her chair now, rolling her hips so the seam of her dress pants rubbed against her clit. The action didn't go un noticed. She was so wet and he was just sitting across from her with that shit eating grin on his face. She could smack him, but then decides to see how far he will go. Without him noticing she undoes the last few buttons on her shirt and lets it hang open.

She stands and picks up a couple of files, leans over his desk nice and low and drops them down. He gets a good look at her cleavage as she lingers longer than she has to.

Without looking at him she slowly stands as he makes a hissing noise and exhales the breath he had been holding loudly. Olivia knows he has seen the lacy trim of her royal blue coloured bra. Her nipples harden and he will be able to see them poking through her thin cami.

She walks to his side of the desk and leans up against it crossing her arms. Elliot rolls his chair as close to the desk as he can possibly get. She smirks, he is getting hot and bothered too, she was glad it wasn't just her. In a low voice she says to him,

"I'm too hot; I'm going upstairs to take a shower."

He just looks at her, a little shocked at how much her voice has turned him on. He is lost for words so he just nods. She can see his Adams apple bobbing up and down, his mouth completely dry.

Olivia smiles, turns away and walks towards the stairs. She decides to put an extra swing in her hips, that gets his attention because she can feel his eyes glaring at her. She is pretty sure he is fixated on her arse as she climbs the first step.

Elliot just sits there, dumbfounded. Did she want him to follow her? Her voice, it was so fucking sexy. Screw it, he decided he would give her five minutes and then he was going up. He wanted her so badly and he was sure she felt the same way. He was gonna take a chance.

Upstairs in the locker room Olivia had grabbed her spare clothes, towel and toiletry bag. She stands there for a second, wondering if he got the message. Surely he had to, didn't he?

She walks to the showers, puts her new clothes and towel on the bench and pops the bag on the ledge inside the cubicle. She slips off her shirt and pulls the cami over her head. She runs a hand over one of her bra covered breasts and moans as she squeezes it gently, flicking her nipple.

She unbuttons her pants and steps out of them. She slips her hand inside her panties and rubs one finger against her clit before sliding down to her hot wet centre. She let out a long moan, fuck she was gonna come before she even hit the shower.

Olivia removes her hand, slips out of the bra and panties. She turns on the water, waits just a second so it can warm up slightly. She walks into the cubicle and moves in under the spray.

She grabs the shower gel from the bag and squeezes a small amount into her hand. She begins to massage it into her skin, starting at her neck and shoulders. She tries to work a little bit of the tension out of her neck but she knows this won't do it; she slowly slides her hand down.

She hadn't heard the door of the locker room slam shut due to the sound of the water hitting the tiles.

Elliot had waited the five minutes, still debating whether or not to join Olivia. In the end his dick had won the battle and he sprinted up the stairs.

He heard the shower running and saw the pile of clothing Liv had left outside the cubicle. He edged closer taking off his tie, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping them on top of her clothing.

He unzipped his pants, and then he hears her moan. She moaned loud enough for him to hear over the water and the closed door. His dick hardened immediately. He throws off his slacks and listened. He cups his length through his boxer shorts, stroking himself. He wants to hear her again.

In the shower Olivia had one hand teasing her breasts, slowly moving from one to the other, pulling on her nipples. The other hand had snaked its way down her body to her wet pussy. She used one finger to circle around her clit, feeling a rush of wetness as a reward. She moved her other hand down to spread her beautiful lips and while applying pressure to her clit she slipped one finger deep inside.

She closed her eyes, flung her head back and called out his name, "Elliot"

Yep, he definitely heard that. She moaned his name, her voice strained but full of desire.

He didn't waste anymore time, he whipped off his boxers, grabbed the cubicle door and pulled. It was unlocked, he smirked, oh yeah this is what she wanted.

She felt the air change slightly and smiled. From where he was standing he would be able to see her legs spread apart with two fingers buried deep inside her pussy.

Olivia doesn't turn around to face him, she wants him to take the lead, he has to be in control. She slowly slips her fingers out of her pussy and then rams them back in sighing loudly as she teased her clit.

He growled, moving flush against her back he rubbed his hard erection against her arse cheeks.

"You couldn't wait could you Liv, you had to start without me." He whispered in her ear, flicking his tongue against her earlobe.

He put his hands on her hips and nuzzled into her neck, sucking on the soft flesh. He gently nibbled then kissed her hot skin as he made his way up to her ear again. She moved one of her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. The other snaked around her back, she ran her fingers along the length of his cock, he was big. She always knew he would be big. The way he would strut around in the interrogation room, even on the street, he was a cocky bastard and from the feel of it he had every right to be.

She couldn't wrap her fingers around his girth. Fuck, Elliot Stabler is long, thick and fucking hard all for her. She felt herself getting wetter at the thought.

"I wanna touch you, Liv. I wanna feel every inch of your body." His hand slipped from her hip and slid up to cup one of her breasts, feeling its weight.

She moaned his name and thrust her arse against his rock hard cock. He licked her ear while softly squeezing her breast, rubbing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"I wanna taste you; I bet your pussy is so fucking sweet Liv. Are you wet for me, hmm? Was it me you were thinking of before? I know it is Liv, I heard you call out my name. You made me so fucken hard, Liv"

He brushed his lips against her cheek as he continued to play with her breasts. Her whole body was leaning against him; he didn't think she would be able to stand of her own free will.

"I wanna slide my cock inside that hot wet pussy of yours and fuck you so hard Liv, so fucken hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

She whimpered as his hand slid down her arm, the one she was using to finger fuck herself. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled it from her pussy, letting her fingers slide out slowly. He brought her hand first to his nose; he wanted to smell her. Then he brought her hand to his mouth.

He looked at her finger coated in her juices and he licked it slowly up and down before putting it in his mouth and sucking her juices off. He repeated the action with the other finger she had been using.

"I knew it Liv; you taste so good, so fucken good."

Her pussy was throbbing now, she felt like she was gonna come before he had even laid a finger on her there. She turned her head to the side, leaning into his cheek.

"Fuck me El, please. I need you inside of me. I want you to make me cum." She was pleading with him. She couldn't breathe properly until he touched her.

Elliot spun her around to face him, catching her off guard. He looked into her eyes as he pulled her in closer. His lips closed over hers, gently at first. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, nipping it slightly. He wanted her to let him in.

She put her arms around his neck as he rubbed his hands down her back and grabbed her arse. She opened her mouth to him and sucked his tongue into hers. The way his mouth worked over her, the way his tongue licked and explored her, it was heaven.

He pulled back slightly, and began kissing his way down her body. His hands following suit. He reached her perfect breasts, fuck they were beautiful. Her nipples were already erect, puckered just waiting for him. He ran his finger tips over the right one, pulling on it gently. He sucked the left one into his mouth letting it roll over his tongue.

The whole time his eyes didn't leave hers. She flung her head back, breaking contact when he bit down slightly on her nipple and then sucked it hard.

One of her arms was hanging limp by her side, the other one the back of his head. She was scratching her nails against his scalp, pushing him closer to her body.

He started kissing his way down, still looking at her. She was watching him again through half open eyes. She was biting her bottom lip, sucking it into her moth in an attempt to not cry out.

He reached the top of her pubic bone; she swears she has completely stopped breathing. Her heart is beating so hard now. He plants tiny kisses against her skin, moving to the side and making his way to her inner thigh.

He can smell her arousal, he can see it. He is face to face with her fucking beautiful, wet pussy. So wet it is glistening. She had given him one last surprise though,

"Bare, Liv? So fucken hot", he growled.

Using one hand he brushes his fingers against her bare mound. She bucked into him feeling his touch. Elliot brought his other hand down, rubbing a single finger against her clit and down her slit.

She moans loudly, it sounds like she is in pain,

"Fuck El, just touch me, fuck me. I need you" She whispers to him.

He looks up at her again, she had her eyes closed and her chest is heaving. Her breasts moving up and down and he thinks it looks hypnotic.

"Olivia, look at me." She didn't open her eyes, he called her name again. "Liv, Liv look at me now. I want to see your eyes when I make you cum. Open them now."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him on his knees in front of her. He held her stare as he slid both his hands up her thighs to her centre.

He groaned as he parted her pink pussy lips and stroked his tongue up her slit and sucked her clit into his mouth. He lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder and let her body fall against the wall of the shower.

Olivia couldn't believe it; Elliot's mouth was flicking and sucking her clit. She had used this fantasy many times before, screaming his name as she cums but never in her wildest dreams was it this good.

"Oh El, don't stop. Please don't stop. Suck my pussy, fuck." She couldn't form a coherent sentence anymore.

He smiled, knowing it was him doing this to her. He flattened his tongue and sought out her hot wet hole. He pushed his tongue as far as he could. She was so fucking tight. He was a little worried about hurting her now when he finally fucks her. He knows he is big.

He switches tactics, moving his tongue back to her clit he plunges one finger inside, crooking it to feel her soft flesh. He pulls it out and adds a second finger, pushing in nice and deep. He moves his fingers in a scissor direction hoping to stretch her a little bit. His palm is grinding against her. He moans against her clit as she pushes herself into him, grabbing at the back of his head again. If she keeps this up he won't be able to breath, but he thinks at least he will die happy.

"El, keep going, don't stop. I'm gonna cum baby, please don't stop" She pleads with him.

He plunges another finger deep inside her and swirls her clit over his tongue nipping at it. This sends her over the edge. She bucks into him once again and he feels her slick inner walls contract and tighten against his fingers. He can hardly thrust them she has that strong a hold on them. Oh he can't wait to feel that against his cock.

He stops his ministrations and gives her a second to recover. He stands up, pulls her face to his and kisses her hard. She returns it with the same passion.

"Turn around Liv, face the wall."

She turns, braces her hands against the wall of the shower and spreads her legs apart.

"You are so fucken perfect Liv. You have no idea how long I have wanted you, wanted this."

He uses one hand to brace himself against the wall, next to her hand. He rubs his cock against her arse cheeks before positioning himself at her entrance with his other hand.

He pushes in slowly at first. She was so tight, he wanted to take his time but he really didn't think he was gonna last too long once he is buried inside her.

"El, don't stop. Keep going please. I want your cock inside me, fucken do it El!" She shouts at him.

He loved this side to her, he always thought she would talk dirty but to actually hear her saying these things to him was the biggest fucking turn on he had ever experienced.

Keeping one hand on the wall, he uses the other to grab her hip. He gives her exactly what she wanted, he thrust deep inside of her pulls back and rams himself back inside. He found a rhythm and she begins to mimic his actions, as he thrust in she would push her arse back to meet him.

He knew he wasn't going to last long; he leaned into her kissing the back of her neck, the hand that was on her hip snaked its way around her front and found her clit.

"I want you to cum again Liv, cum with me now. Just let go sweetheart."

He rubs her clit slowly then increases the pace to match the thrust of his cock inside her. He can feel her walls begin to tighten against his dick; it is the best fucking feeling in the world.

He gives her clit one more swipe and he feels her legs wobble, the hand that is on the wall grabs her hip to keep her steady as she explodes around his dick, trapping him like a vice.

"Oh God, El, oh God…don't stop, that feels so fucking good". He feels her squeeze his cock hard and that is all he needs. He thrusts into her one more time and spills himself inside of her. He chants her name over and over.

The water is cold now, the perfect temperature to cool off their bodies. Neither of them could speak, their breathing still ragged. He laid his head against the crook of her neck.

Olivia broke the silence first, "Wow, that was amazing" she whispered. She then made another noise he hasn't heard before. He smirked.

"Olivia Benson, did you just giggle? I've never heard you giggle before!"

She laughs and turns her head so she can see his face and smiles at him.

"Really El, out of all the noises you heard for the first time tonight, that's the one you pick up on?"

He pulled out of her and turned her around to face him. Capturing her lips against his he kisses her, slowly, lazily as if they have all the time in the world.

"I hope this isn't going to be the first and only time I hear those noises come out of your mouth Liv" He says to her, hoping like hell she agrees.

She smiles at him again, broadly. She can't help it, he made her feel amazing.

"Oh El, it defiantly wont be the last time. Is the air conditioning at your apartment working?"

He kisses her forehead and laughs, "You're just using me for my cool apartment are you Liv?"

She smiles up at him, brushes her lips against his and says, "Not just for the apartment El, you've got a fucking hot body that I haven't finished exploring yet"

He flicked the shower off, took her hand and led her out of the cubicle. He hands her a towel and finds one for himself. He watches her start to dry herself off and he smirks.

"Well Liv" He says lowering his voice, "We had better get dressed and get the fuck out of here".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one probably more fluff than anything else, does get a little dirty towards the end! Hope you enjoy.**

**PS: Yeah I don't own them. They are all Dicks. Not fair!**

**Forever Faithful:**

The case had been another hard one; then again they all seemed hard now. Olivia felt like she is just going through the motions every day. She doesn't have the same spark, the same get up that she used to have.

Since Elliot left without a word she felt as though there is no longer a reason to get out of bed every day, no longer a reason to breathe. He had been her life for 12 years, her reason for being and now he is gone.

She is seated at her desk looking at the paperwork she needs to complete. This case had pissed her off no end. Serial rapist, frigging twin brothers and a rookie detective who seemed to go out of her way to get on Olivia's last nerve.

She knows Rollins is just trying to show Oliva she can do it, that she does have skill and talent but honestly she just wasn't interested. She really didn't want to have to be pulling a junior into line all the time. It was bad enough when she had to drag Elliot back onto the straight and narrow, but that was different. She had been partnered with him when she was very young, he was the senior and she felt she was the junior. So she believed it was her duty to try and keep him calm when she felt his temper would get the best of him.

He had told her many times she wasn't his junior. He told her they were partners, equals for better or worse.

For better or worse, if he truly believed that then why did he leave without a word? Well, she thinks, I guess this means we are divorced.

She looks across her desk to where he used to sit. It still lay empty. She had moved all his personal belongings into a box that still sat in the locker room many months after his leaving. He wasn't coming back for it, but she refused to throw it away but at the same time she couldn't take it home with her and have it as a constant reminder.

She hadn't let her new partner take up residency across from her. He hadn't even asked, he had seen her reaction when she packed it up and figured it was safer to sit across from Rollins.

Captain Cragen had told her she couldn't leave it as a shrine to him. That had really hurt, way more than when he had told her Elliot wasn't coming back.

To her it felt like they were all moving on without him. They are all ready to accept he isn't coming back and that life has to return to normal.

She can't do it though. Her best friend was no longer standing side by side with her. She couldn't just look up and steal glances at him. She can no longer drink in the way his forehead would furrow and how his nose would crinkle up when he was trying to concentrate.

She could no longer pretend that she needed to talk to him just so she could get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. That is what she first fell in love with she realises, his eyes.

She is jolted back to reality by a uniformed officer calling her name. She looks up and signals for him to come over. He hands her an envelope and he walks away.

Olivia looks at her name printed on the front and instantly feels light headed. She runs her fingers over the familiar scrawl.

"Elliot" She whispers.

It is his writing; she would recognize it till her dying day. She had often teased him about having to decipher it before handing their reports to Cragen. He would pretend to be hurt, then just laugh and tell her he would try and make it legible next time. She loved it when he smiled at her.

She opens the envelope and lets the contents spill onto her desk. The first item is enclosed in a little card. It is the mini version of his badge with the numbers that are seared into her brain, 6313. The note on the card…"Semper Fi, El."

She picked up the second item; it was a gold medallion on a gold chain, longer than the ones she normally wears. It is round with the Earth, Globe and Anchor emblem on it. She recognises it but only from the tattoo on Elliot's forearm.

That man has managed to take her breath away once again, and he isn't even in the room.

Semper Fi, she isn't sure what it means. Turning to her computer screen she brings up the search engine and types in the phrase. Clicking on the first response she reads: 

"_Semper Fidelis, is a Latin phrase that means Always Faithful or Always Loyal. Well known motto of the US Marine Corp"._

"Always faithful", she mutters to herself. Olivia just stares at it, turning it over in her hands. She doesn't understand what he wants her to take from that.

Letting out a sigh, she puts everything back in the envelope and grabs her car keys and bag. She can see that Cragen is still in his office so she pops her head in and tells him she is leaving. Olivia doesn't wait for a reply, just walks out of the squad room to the elevator.

She walked to her car determined to confront the son of a bitch. She had called him numerous times until Cragen told her he wasn't coming back. One thing she never did was go to his house. At the time she felt it would demean them both, but now she wanted answers and she would fucking get them. Even if it killed her.

She threw the envelope and her bag on the passenger seat and began the drive to his house in Queens. She drove in silence, trying to figure out what she would say to him. Truth be told she wanted to slap him for walking away, but she really wanted him to hold her because she missed him so much.

She pulls up and parks across the street. The lights are on in the house and she can see Kathy's car in the driveway. Olivia sits there, her heart beating a thousand times a minute. She sighs, grabs the envelope and walks to wards the house.

She stands on the front porch, hesitates slightly, before bring her hand up to knock on the door. She can hear movement inside and also a child laughing before the door swings open.

"Olivia, what are you doing here? Is everything OK?" Kathy had answered the door. Olivia can see Eli running around behind his mother and can't help but think how much he has grown.

"Um, Kathy." Olivia felt like she couldn't speak. For some reason she is surprised it is Kathy who answered the door. Of course she would, it's her house, she lives here with her husband Olivia mentally chastised herself. She was beginning to second guess her reasons for coming and started to turn away from the door.

"I should go, this was a mistake. I'm sorry Kathy." She mumbles

Kathy reaches out and grabs her wrist to stop Oliva from bolting off the porch steps.

"Olivia, please. Come inside." Kathy says to her. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

Olivia turns back to face Kathy and just nodded her head. They walk inside the house to the kitchen. Kathy fills the kettle and puts it on to boil. She looks at Olivia and takes in her tired appearance, she looks beaten.

"So, Olivia." Kathy pauses; she really wasn't sure how to ask. In the end she just blurts it out quickly,

"Oliva, how long has it been since you saw Elliot?"

Olivia just walks to the kitchen table and sits down on one of the chairs. She looks down at the envelope in her hand, wondering if Kathy had seen the handwriting.

"Honestly" Olivia says. Kathy hears her voice and thinks she even sounds defeated.

"Um, honestly, not since he left the precinct the day of the shooting." Olivia's voice cracks. She wonders why Kathy asked that, surely she knows.

"I'm so sorry Olivia." Kathy whispers. The water boiled and she made them coffee. Once finished she sat a cup in front of Olivia and took a seat opposite her.

"We all begged him to go and see you when he left. He just said it was better for you if he didn't." Kathy explained. She looked at the envelope; she knew the writing on the front.

"I called him but he didn't pick up. I sent him text messages but he never replied. The last time I tried to call his phone was disconnected." Olivia told Kathy, her voice barely above a whisper. She can't bring herself to look up at Kathy so she stares at her coffee cup instead.

"I need to have some closure, Kathy. I need to be able to say goodbye. I guess he isn't home though is he? I should go." Olivia goes to stand.

"No, he isn't home. He hasn't been for the last five weeks Oliva. We've separated, for good this time." Its Kathy's turn to stare at the coffee up in front of her.

She had hated to admit that to Olivia. That her marriage was finally over. Kathy truly believed that the night Elliot left the house for good he was going to Olivia.

Olivia looked over at Kathy her eyes wide with surprised. She also noticed Olivia's hand tighten around the envelope.

"He wasn't the same after the shooting. I thought having him around more would save us, but it just pushed us apart." Kathy tries to explain. "In the end we had drifted too far apart to be able to come back together. It came to a head one night, we argued, the worst in a long time. Then we both stopped, it was like we realised at the same time that it was over. Then we cried." Kathy pauses. She again looks at the envelope and curiosity gets the better of her.

"He has been in touch now hasn't he, Liv. That's his handwriting on the envelope. What did he send you?" She whispers the last part, almost scared to know.

Olivia can't speak; she tips everything out onto the table and slides the medallion over to Kathy. There is an uncomfortable silence as Kathy examines it and a tear slips down her cheek.

She puts the medallion back on the table sliding it back towards Olivia. She then walks into the kitchen. Olivia watches her, curious about her reaction.

Kathy is searching through a drawer trying to find the writing pad and a pen. Finally locating them she quickly writes something down and tears the paper off. She walks back to Olivia.

"Do you know what Semper Fi means, Olivia?" Kathy asks her.

Olivia just nods, "Always Faithful."

Kathy sighs and hands the paper over. Written down is an address and a phone number.

"Go see him Olivia. You have no idea how much it hurts to admit this, but it's you he loves and you he wants to spend his life with."

"How can you say that Kathy?" Olivia is shocked. "He hasn't spoken to me in months, hasn't made any effort to contact me. He just walked away." Her voice is raised now, she is conscious not to shout because she doesn't want to upset the little boy in the other room.

Kathy picks up the medallion that is still sitting on the table and hands it back to Olivia.

"That is how I know. He said to me after he left the marines that if he hadn't have been able to afford a wedding ring he was going to give this to me. He had made a pledge when he was in the Marines to be faithful to his country and he would use it to make the same pledge to me." Kathy told her, waiting to see Olivia's reaction.

She was just sitting there, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Olivia, even though you don't realise it, that's what he as done. He is trying, in his own screwed up way, to tell you that he loves you." Kathy smiled slightly.

"Just go to him and talk. If you don't believe he feels the same as you then you can just say goodbye. You can have your closure."

Olivia stands, "How did you know?" Her voice falters once more, "How did you know I love him?"

Kathy sighs and looks her in the eyes, "I've always known, the same way I know Elliot is in love with you. The glances, the body language. You both may not have realised you were doing it but everyone around you knew, Liv. We all knew that you were both hopelessly in love and wouldn't admit it."

Oliva is shocked, tonight is just too much for her to deal with. The soon to be ex wife of the man she is in love with has pretty much given her blessing.

"I'm so sorry, Kathy. You have to know that nothing ever happened between us" Olivia pleads.

"I know nothing every physically happened between you both, but mentally, well mentally it's a different story." Kathy rubs her forehead; it's all a bit much for her as well. "Olivia, please go and see him."

With that they both head towards the front door. Olivia looks at Eli sitting on the couch, he is watching cartoons. She smiles and says, "I've missed him".

Olivia opens the front door and starts to walk through when Kathy stops her.

"I want you to know that you are welcome to come and spend time with him Olivia. No matter what happens tonight with Elliot, we are always here. You saved our lives that day and Eli knows that, I promise you, he knows." Kathy lets go of the light hold she had on Olivia's arm.

Olivia doesn't quite trust her voice so she just nods and steps out into the cool night air and walks to her car.

She looks once more at the piece of paper and throws it on the passenger seat along with the envelope. She starts the car and heads back towards Manhattan.

Olivia pulls up outside the building, getting a spot across the road. It is nondescript; it looks like any of the thousands of apartment buildings in New York. Yet she feels as though she can see an aura around it, he is here. She can feel him.

Getting out of the car feels like such an effort, like her legs don't want to work. She sits back down in the seat. Her breathing is erratic too. She is so tempted just to go back to her apartment and drink herself into oblivion to forget the last few hours.

In the end it's the anticipation she felt about seeing him, even if it was for the last time that won. She grabs the envelope, glances again at the apartment number, slides out of the car and walks across the road to the front door of the building.

She stands there looking at the glass door and realises she doesn't have the code to unlock it, she knows it isn't on the piece of paper in the car. Olivia actually laughs at this. She doesn't want to press the buzzer to his apartment and alert him to her being there. At the same time she doesn't want to press the others as it is getting quite late now.

As luck would have it she saw somebody come out of the elevator inside and walk towards the door. As they leave they hold it open for her so she can enter, no questions asked, she just walks in.

Olivia enters the elevator and presses Floor 6. She almost wishes she had taken the stairs to give herself more time to think. He might not even be home, she thought, then what? Would she just camp outside his door until he walks up the corridor?

Before she realises it she is standing at his front door. She hesitates, then realises it's now or never and she knocks.

She hears a noise from behind the door and holds her breath as she hears the locks being undone and watches the door opens.

"Olivia" He breaths. They both stand there silent. She does the only thing she can think of, she slaps him across the face. Hard.

"Fuck that hurt." She says shaking her hand to try and get rid of the tingling feeling. She unloads on him now,

"What the fuck, Elliot? You've been gone how long? No contact, not even a fucking text and all of a sudden you decide to send me this?" She holds up the envelope and waves it in his face.

He is standing there, shocked. Shocked that she is here and even more shocked that she slapped him across the face. He can feel the sting across his cheek and wonders if he will find a bruise there tomorrow morning.

"You had better come in" He tells her as he moves into the hallway to allow her through the door. She huffs as she stalks passed him towards the living room.

"Nice place El, a lot closer than Queens." She says, more sarcastically than she would have liked but right now she didn't care.

She holds up the envelope again and continues her rant,

"Not as far for you to come to the precinct and leave this for me. Is that why you waited so long hmm? It was just too far to drive from Queens when you didn't have to come to work anymore?"

"Liv, please…" He tried to talk but she was on a roll now.

"So, what, you decide to upheave my life once again with your note? The badge I can understand, but the medallion? What the hell does that mean?"

He reaches out and grabs her wrist, the one holding the envelope, hoping it will get her to stop. She just shakes him off and keeps going.

"So I see all this and I think fuck it, I am gonna get answers." She is now pacing up and down his living room.

"I finally pluck up the nerve to come to your house only to find out, from your wife, that you've split again and that you're now in Manhattan."

"LIV!" He shouts now, he needs to get her attention.

She looks at him and runs her hand through her hair. "What?" She snarls at him.

"Please, Liv." He starts.

"No, don't call me that. You lost the right to use my nickname when you walked away Elliot." She puts extra emphasis on his name.

He thinks his heart breaks at that moment. He was the one who gave her that nickname, he was possessive of it. He hated it when other people called her that, it was his.

"Olivia, please sit down. I know you are pissed with me, and rightly so, but I don't think you came looking for me just to slap me." He gave her a lopsided grin; she glared at him but sat down in a plush chair on the far side of the room.

"Go ahead, explain this to me, explain why I haven't heard a peep from you in six months."

He takes a seat on the couch, he clasps his hands together and wonders where to start.

"Olivia, I read every text you sent, listened to every voice mail. I am sorry I didn't reply, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear your voice." His voice was cracking slightly. He took a deep breath to try and keep himself composed.

"I couldn't go back. Too much had happened" He continued, "That whole year leading up to Jenna was just fucked up. Dana came back, managed to get me fucking shot again. We had those kids in the fight club, pretending I was a sex addict, the swingers club. Calvin coming into your life only to be taken away again." He hears her gasp at Calvin's name.

Elliot starts to pace now. "I saw the blood on your hands when you walked out of that church bathroom; it nearly killed me, Liv."

Her head snapped up at his use of her nickname.

"Sorry" He whispered, and then continued.

"I thought you had been hurt, I had to touch you just to make sure you were OK, that you were still with me. I didn't know how much more I could take. Then the day in the squad room felt like it was happening again. Jenna pointed that gun at you Olivia. I didn't shoot her to protect anyone else."

His voice is now a whisper once more.

"I shot her so she wouldn't hurt you."

Olivia watches him, tears in her eyes. It had happened again, he had chosen her over the job.

"I saw her point the gun at you and it jolted me. I could have risked shooting her in the arm or shoulder, knowing it might not disarm her and that she could still get a shot in or I could aim for a larger area, knowing she wouldn't get a chance to shoot. I shot her in the chest because I knew she would go down and you would be safe." He tells her

She still doesn't fully understand.

"Then why leave without a word, El? I can understand you wanting to leave the job, that it was getting too much but you left me too." She knows he has heard her use of his nickname. They just look at one another.

"I thought you hated me." He sits down on the couch again.

"I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me. I know you said differently in your messages but I always figured deep down you hated me." The tears fall freely down his cheek now.

She stands and crosses the short distance between the chair and the couch. Olivia sits next to him, turning her body towards him. She takes his hands in her own.

"Elliot, I could never hate you, never." She is crying too. "Why now though, why the medallion?"

He looks at their hands entwined and then to her face, taking her in. He hasn't looked at her properly for so long.

"If you spoke to Kathy, you will know a bit of what went on. I had contemplated going back to work but Tucker wanted to open up every incident I had been involved in. Focusing on the ones that involved you. I think he was determined to bring us both down." He pauses and lets her absorb this information.

"It was easier for me to walk away, collect my pension and just go. Kathy was angry when I told her I wasn't going to fight it, but when I told her it was because I wasn't going to let IAB investigate you, she was furious." There is a long silence.

Olivia squeezes his hand, hoping it encourages him to continue.

"I shut down after that. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Kathy and I were just existing in the same household. She picked up extra shifts at the hospital just to be away. I would talk to the kids but whenever they asked about you or about work I would lose it."

His mouth feels dry but he doesn't want to stand and get a drink. He doesn't want to lose the contact he has with her.

As if she has read his mind, she pulls his hand as she stands. She walks them towards the kitchen and opens the fridge door. She doesn't let go of him as she grabs a bottle of water, hands it to him and gets another for herself. Silently she guides him back to the couch. Their hands break briefly to open the bottles but when they both set the water down on the table they seek each other out once again.

"They all tried to get me to speak to someone. I did the job mandated counselling sessions but never went into much detail. I guess because I knew I wasn't coming back so I didn't bother. At one point Kathy even begged me to call you; she thought it might help if I spoke to you because you were there. I shouted at her, told her to back off."

Olivia leans back into the couch, he moves with her.

"El, you could have called me at anytime. I would have been there for you."

"I know that Liv, but I also know you would have talked me into coming back, not deliberately, but just by being there for me. Some days the only reason I would come into work is because I knew you would be there."

"The medallion, El..." She tries to ask him but he cuts her off.

"Do you know what it means? Semper Fi?" He asks her.

"Yes I do, I looked it up. Always faithful." She replied.

"I wanted you to know that I will always be faithful to you Liv. This medallion means a hell of a lot to me. It had sat in my drawer at home for years and after I moved here I kept pulling it out. For 12 years you kept me sane. When you went to Oregon it almost killed me. Yes my wife had left me, but the love of my life had walked away and that hurt me more."

Olivia looks up at him; she was trying to comprehend what he was telling her.

"I was going to come and see you in a couple of days, I wanted to send you that first. I don't miss the job, but I miss you Oliva. I miss you more than you could ever imagine."

She lifts a finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"No El, I can imagine because I have spent every day that you have left missing you. I wake up in the morning and remember that you won't be there and it hurts, my heart hurts El."

He turns his whole body to face her, puts a finger on her chin to raise her head to look directly into his eyes. Elliot moves his head towards her and brushes his lips against hers. He pulls back slightly to see her reaction, her eyes are slightly and he can see her breathing has quickened.

He dips his head back into her and captures her lips harder this time. Her hands let go of him and she snakes them around the back of his necks pulling him in closer. She opens her mouth to his and slides her tongue inside, coaxing his out. His arms wrap around her waist pulling her body to him.

They break apart and he rests his forehead against hers, the apartment is silent, even the cars seem to have stopped outside. The only noise is the sound of their breathing.

"Liv, I love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Please forgive me." He pleads with her.

"I love you too." She whispers, hardly believing she is saying the words to him.

She takes his hand once more and pulls him to stand with her. They stand face to face as she wraps her hands around his neck once more and licks his bottom lip before sliding it inside his mouth. He grips her hips as their kiss becomes more heated Olivia groans into him and bucks her hips against him.

"Bedroom, El now." She moans into his mouth.

"Are you sure, Olivia, I don't want to do anything you will regret." He hopes she doesn't change her mind.

"I'm sure, I've waited 12 years for you El, and I'm not waiting any longer."

They break apart and he leads her down the hallway to his bedroom. She takes it in; it is nicely decorated in neutral colours. The main feature is the bed, its huge, defiantly a king size she thinks.

They kiss once more as she untucks his t-shirt from his jeans; they stop so she can pull it over his head. Olivia admires his bare chest, she had seen it before on many occasions but she had never been able to touch it. She ran her fingers down his shoulders, over his nipples and down.

He groans at the touch, he wants more, he wants all of her. He unbuttons her shirt and pushes it off. He is growing harder when he sees her bra.

"You had to wear fucking red didn't you? God, you look so hot." He whispers in her ear.

It makes her whimper as she feels a rush of wetness seep into her panties. She decides to play back.

"If you think that's hot, just wait till you see the panties." She says to him as she unbuttons her slacks and slides down the zipper. He puts his hand over hers to stop her.

"Let me" He practically growls to her.

He slides the zipper all the way down and puts his hand back onto the waistband and lowers them down. He gets down on his knees and he removes her shoes and stockings and she helps him to flick away her work clothes.

He is face to face with the most lacy, fucking gorgeous pair of red panties. He runs his hands back up her legs, feeling her shiver at his touch. He reaches her hips and slides them to her arse.

"Did you always wear these when I was there?" After he had grabbed her arse he realised the bare flesh meant she wasn't wearing panties, but a thong.

She smiled down at him and said "Yeah, if I wore any at all."

She was such a fucking tease. He leans in closer; he is face to face with her pussy. He wants to taste it so badly. He puts his nose right against her thong and inhales, she smells so good.

He stands up, running his hands all the way up her body and across her breasts.

"We need to get this off", he says as he reaches behind her to unclip it and slid it down her arms.

"You've got too many clothes" she says as she pulls at the belt buckle around his jeans. Her hands are shaking as he nuzzles into her neck sucking on the sweet flesh he finds there.

"El, let me concentrate, I need to get your jeans off now."

He chuckles at her words, and swats her hand away to undo the buckle. Once he does, she goes back to working on the button and the zipper. She pulls them down, along with his boxer shorts and gets a full look at his erect cock poking out.

"Oh God, El." She groans as she takes it in her hand. He bucks his hips into her. It was big, really big and thick. She knew he would be though. She was worried now about taking him all in, it had been a while for her and no other man was the size of Elliot.

He gently pushes her towards the bed, her legs hit the bottom and he lays her down. He puts one hand on the waistband of her thons, slides up her body and puts the other hand behind her head pulling her into another kiss.

The hand on her thongs inches down, he can feel how wet she is through the fabric. He rubs his finger up and down, her legs slip open even further. She wanted him to touch her in the flesh; she pushed herself up to him trying to get more contact.

He smiled at her, "You are so wet, Liv. I wanna touch you, I want to feel how wet you are for me".

He slides the thong to the side and slips a finger inside.

"Oh fuck, El." This is real now, she can't believe it. Elliot Stabler has just touched her pussy and she is soaking wet for him.

He pulls out and whips off them off her. They are both completely naked now. Elliot looks up at her, she is fucking beautiful. Her face is full of desire; she wants him as much as he wants her.

He slips off the bed onto his knees while using his hands to push her legs apart. He leans in and looks right at her as he places little kisses on her inner thighs working his way up to her red hot centre.

She pulls herself up on her elbows so she can get a better view. If Elliot is going to eat her pussy she wants to watch every second of it. Her breath hitches as he reaches the top of her thigh, she is waiting for that first feel of his tongue on her pussy.

He doesn't disappoint. He pulls her legs over his shoulders, using both hands he parts the folds of her pussy to expose her clit to him. Keeping eye contact he licks her hot wet slit from the bottom up to her clit. He sucks it into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it.

She lets out a long moan and reaches one hand down to push him closer. She feels him laugh at this and the sensation is just too much. She arches up but then he grabs her hips and holds pushes them back down onto the bed.

He watches her head roll back on her shoulders and he goes back to work on her. He flattens his tongue and moves his way back around her folds, suckling her lips into his mouth. He can hear her muttering something but he is too preoccupied to know what.

She loves this; his tongue knows just what to do. She feels it go back to work on her, all the way down and he pushes it inside her. Oh God, Elliot is fucking her with his tongue.

He takes one of his hands from her thigh and brings it down, pushing his thumb gently on her clit and moving it in a circular motion. She lets out a cry now.

He stops for a second, "Your close aren't you Liv? Do you want me to keep going? Do you want me to make you cum with my tongue?" His voice is so fucking sexy.

She looks at him in disbelieve, the cocky bastard is actually asking her that. He wants control and because she is so close she will give it to him, but payback is a bitch.

"Yes El, fuck me with your tongue. I want to cum in your mouth." She was so desperate to feel him.

"That's what I wanted to hear" He says to her as he slips his head back between her thighs. He rubs the skin to the side of her clit, not making direct contact and slides his tongue back inside her. She feels so tight as he pushes in. So tight and so hot.

He pulls out and licks her back to her clit and pushes one finger inside her, pumping slowly as he sucks her clit into his mouth. She is grabbing at the blankets and trying so hard to thrust herself up to him.

Elliot continues to pump his finger inside her pussy; he slowly pulls it out and thrusts two fingers deep inside her now. He is hoping he can loosen her up just a bit before he slides his cock inside her, he doesn't want to hurt her.

"Oh God El, keep going, I'm gonna cum. Oh Fuck, El, El" She whispers, her voice getting more urgent.

He finger fucks her harder, feeling her inner walls contract around him. He sucks her clit hard as he feels her whole body tense up and she floods his hand with another surge of wetness.

The noise that escapes her throat is almost primal. Elliot wants to hear her make that noise every time he is with her. He can't get enough of it.

He removes his fingers and makes his way up her body, kissing every square inch. He arrives at her breasts, he kisses his way around her right one pulling her distended nub into his mouth and biting down gently. He is rewarded with another long sigh. His right hand, the one he fucked her with is on her left breast, squeezing and tugging her nipple.

Olivia reaches down and pulls his hand from her breast up to her mouth. She can smell herself on him. She slides the two fingers he had inside her into her mouth and sucks her juices off them. Elliot watches her do this and just about dies at the sight.

"Holy shit, Liv that is the most fucking erotic thing I have ever seen. I need to be inside you now, so badly."

He pulls himself up so he is face to face with her, they kiss again. He slides her back up the bed till she has her head on the pillows. Olivia moves her hand in between them as he raises himself up. She lines his cock up with her pussy and as she lets go she pushes her groin against his, giving him permission.

He slowly slides himself inside her, stopping as he breaches her entrance to let her adjust. They both groan, the feeling is indescribable. They had both waited so long for this.

"El, please, I need you all the way inside" To emphasise her point she grabs his arse and pushes it towards her. He thrusts all the way inside, she feels so good. Her velvety walls close around him as he slides his whole length out and then rams it back inside her.

She moves her hips to meet his rhythm; they could both hear the sounds of their bodies as the crash together. He sucks on her neck once again, this time marking her. She moves her hands to his back and scratches her fingernails down the length of his spine.

"El, you have to move faster, I'm gonna cum again" she can hardly get the words out of her mouth.

He stops his thrust and looks at her for a second. She guesses what he is thinking and answers him. "I'm on the pill, I want you to cum inside me" She thrusts against him once more to prove her point.

He can feel her tightening against him again, he can hardly fucking move. He needs her to cum first, he is so close. He reaches his hand between the two of them and roughly rubs the pad of his thumb against her clit.

She explodes around him, "Fuck El, right there, don't stop, so fucking good"

He is right behind her, she feels him thrust inside her one more time, he spills deep inside her.

"Liv, Liv, Olivia. God I love you, Liv. I love you so much."

They lay together, savouring their first time. He goes to roll off her, but she stops him. He realises she wants him to stay inside her, he wants that too.

Elliot is nuzzling her earlobe, gently licking around the outside of her ear and kissing his way down to her cheek and across to her lips. She opens her mouth and they kiss, more gently this time.

"I'm never letting you go Liv. I fucked up big time, please forgive me. Tell me you want this too."

Olivia looks at him; she can see tears in his eyes again. She caresses his cheek and smiles.

"I forgive you El. I love you, I promise you that. You're all I have ever wanted."

Elliot reaches to pull the sheet over them. She locks her ankles around the back of his legs so he can't move out of her and sighs. This is exactly where they are both meant to be.

"Liv, I may not be your partner at work anymore but I am your partner in life for better or worse, don't ever doubt that." He tells her.

They slowly drift off to sleep; knowing tomorrow morning brings a new chapter to both their lives, but it is one they have been waiting twelve years for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

**A/N: Ok this is my take on what happened at the hospital after Olivia's first encounter with William Lewis.**

**You can't tell me Elliot didn't know what was going on and that he didn't try to contact Olivia at all.**

**This will be a two shot. **

**Disclaimer: As always, not mine. If they were we would see a HBO four part special based on Eye Sex by MaddyM. Come on Dick, make it happen. **

First Contact: Part One

It was Fin who had called him when they first realised Olivia was missing and it was Fin who called again when they had a hunch about the beach house in Long Island.

Admittedly Elliot had been doing some investigating of his own, he may not know much about the person they suspected of taking Oliva, but he sure as hell wasn't going to sit on his arse just twiddling his thumbs till she was found.

Fin had given him the address and also informed Elliot that his former Captain knew they had been in contact. Fin was also told to let Elliot know he was under orders not to interfere with the investigation at all. Elliot would comply even though he was no longer a serving officer and didn't have to answer to any of them.

He just had to see her.

He could have worked his way into the investigation, could have asked his superior officer at the Bureau to intervene and get him temporarily reassigned. He knew Olivia would kill him if he did that. Chances are, if she does see him that is what she will do anyway.

It had been three years since he had been anywhere near the squad room; he couldn't handle the cases anymore. Jenna had been the last straw in a series of events that brought him to the brink.

He raced to the address Fin had given him, not really caring how fast he was going. He wouldn't have to pay the fine if he got one anyway. One good thing about being a Fed.

He pulled up on the side of the road near the other police cars and ran toward the beach house. He caught the eye of his former Captain as he came to a stop near the edge of the driveway. Cragen gave him a nod but the look on his face indicated to Elliot that he was to stay right there.

He heard movement and looked towards the front door. Elliot could see a younger man, he assumed to be Olivia's new partner, bringing her out of the house. Suddenly Elliot took a step back behind the trees lining the driveway.

He realised that Olivia wouldn't want him to see her that way. The first time in three years and she wouldn't want him to see her vulnerable and hurt. He felt out of place all of a sudden. He didn't belong here, didn't have the right to be here when they found her.

He walked back to his car and sat in the driver's seat trying to compose himself. He should have been there he thinks, not to protect her but he feels like he would have checked on her. Elliot would have gone to her apartment, he thinks, made her blink her lights. He knows he would have gone around there if she hadn't have answered her phone.

Who was he kidding though, he has no idea what their relationship would be like if he had stayed. He doesn't know if they would be closer than they had been before she left for Oregon or if they would have continued to drift apart like the latter years of their partnership.

He actually wonders if that had been the case, and he had still been her partner, would he have even realised how much the perp had gotten to her. Would she have just shrugged if off, saying she was fine and would he have just accepted the answer to avoid getting closer?

He heard the ambulances leave, one for her and one for the kidnapper he assumes. He saw her walking of her own accord, albeit with a little help, so he figures it is just precautionary for her. He isn't so sure about the other guy.

He waits until he hears the sirens in the distance, starts his car and drives off. He heads back towards the city. After driving for about 20 minutes his phone rings. Elliot glances down, he doesn't recognise the number but he pulls over to answer.

The man on the other end of the phone is asking for permission to operate. Elliot realises he must still be down as the emergency contact for Olivia. He hears the words bleeding on the brain, swelling and urgent. He tells them to go ahead and do whatever they have to. The next voice he hears is female, a nurse. She is telling him that the verbal agreement is ok because it is an emergency but he does need to come to the hospital to sign the permission forms. He pulls the car back on to the road, now heading towards Mercy General.

He arrived and went straight to the information desk; the girl was trying to find Olivia's details when his phone rang again, this time Fin. He told Elliot that they were at the hospital, Elliot told him about the phone call and that he had just arrived as well. Fin said he was coming down and hung up.

Fin stepped out of the elevator and walked to Elliot, who was still waiting on the girl to find Oliva in the system. He told her not to bother as he and Fin walked back to the elevator.

On the short ride up Fin explained that while in the ambulance Olivia suffered a seizure accompanied by an abnormal heart rhythm and lost consciousness. They discovered she had swelling on the brain, possibly after being hit with a blunt object, and needed to operate to relieve the pressure. Fin had said that Cragen practically begged a nurse to give them the information. The nurse had first told them she would need to wait for Olivia's next of kin before divulging that.

The elevator came to a stop, Fin stepped out but Elliot was rooted to the spot. He had some trepidation about coming face to face with Olivia's new partner and old work colleagues he hadn't spoken to since he left. Fin's face softened, almost as if he could hear the thoughts running through Elliot's head. Fin just said, "She needs you now." That was enough to jolt him back.

They walked down the corridor to the nurse's station first where Elliot signed all the relevant paperwork. The nurse told them the Doctor would be down with information when he could. They began to walk to the double doors where they would be able to wait and where the rest of the squad are situated.

Fin puts a hand on Elliot's shoulder as they walk through. Elliot knows that it is a big gesture from the man. They hadn't seen eye to eye for a number of years but Elliot knows it is for Olivia. She wouldn't want them arguing between themselves so if it looks like Fin has accepted his returning then the others would likely follow suit.

Elliot shakes hands with Cragen and Munch and is introduced to the new members, Amanda Rollins and Nick Amaro, Olivia's new partner. They shake hands but eye each other off. Elliot wants to ask why he never checked on Olivia and he is pretty sure Amaro would have his own questions too.

They sit in an uncomfortable silence, having given up on polite conversation over half an hour ago. Rollins has gone back to the precinct to oversee the paperwork required on the kidnapper, who Elliot had now learned was called William Lewis. He also noticed Amaro had spent the last 20 minutes just glaring at him.

Elliot heard his name being called, looking up he notices an older man in scrubs. As he stood, everyone else followed his lead but stayed standing still as he walked towards the doctor. He told Elliot that Oliva was stable now and being moved to the ICU overnight and will hopefully be able to go onto a ward later tomorrow. He also said she could have visitors but only one at a time and briefly.

He thanked the doctor, a wave of relief washing over him. Elliot walks towards the rest of the squad and fills them in. Cragen goes to see Olivia first. Elliot hangs back closer to the waiting room door wondering whether he should just leave. In the end it is the overwhelming desire to make sure she is safe that keeps him there.

One by one the others go to see Olivia and then leave the waiting room to go back to the precinct. His old Captain warns Elliot, in no uncertain terms, not to hurt her again. Elliot nods and they shake hands again. Cragen leaves and Elliot is alone.

He walks towards the door leading to Olivia's room. He isn't sure what to expect, the doctor had mentioned her being attached to machines but he had been so relieved to hear she was alright he hadn't really taken any of it in.

He takes one last look around the waiting room, Fin had mentioned Olivia was seeing someone in one of their brief phone calls, but hadn't given a name. Elliot wondered where the guy was, he assumed someone had been in contact. If Fin had made an effort to call him then surely the boyfriend would have been informed..So where was he?

He turns back to Olivia's room and walks in. He can hear the steady beep and low hum of the machines she is hooked up to. She looks so pale, her usually olive skin pasty white and littered with yellow bruises and angry red welts down her arms and along the exposed area of her chest. What the hell had she been through he wondered. Nobody will know until she wakes.

He slowly walks towards her, sits in the chair next to her bed and softly takes her cold hand in his. That's when he finally lets it all hit him; he breaks down at her bedside crying so hard it physically hurts his chest. He mutters two words over and over, "I'm sorry."

He sat there for what seemed like hours. A nurse had come in to check Olivia's vitals and told Elliot he would need to leave soon. When he replied that he wasn't going anywhere the nurse just gave him a sad smile. He wondered if she would call security when she left the room but after ten minutes nobody came to escort him out so he figures he is safe.

He remembers being told that talking to people who have suffered a brain injury can help with recovery so he begins to talk to her. His voice is scratchy so he fills a cup with water, takes a long drink and starts to tell her everything that has happened since he left.

"First of all, Liv, you have to know I never meant to leave things the way I did. I was going to tell you I was leaving, I promise you that. It's just when it actually came down to it, I couldn't face you. I was scared you would convince me to stay or even worse that you would look at me with hate in your eyes for what I did."

He is trembling a bit now. He doesn't know how much of this she could hear. The doctor did say she would probably be asleep for another day or so, they wanted to let her brain heal. He takes a deep breath and continues on.

"Kathy and I are over. We were actually in the middle of divorce proceedings when I was in Quantico, another thing I didn't tell you. I guess I kept a lot of things from you didn't I, Liv. I didn't want you talking to Kathy, trying to convince her to give it another go. I lost count of how many times we tried to give things another shot. It was usually you doing the convincing too, I think sometimes you were more invested in my marriage than Kath and I."

He shuffled in his seat, sighing loudly. Trying to tell her these things was so hard and she wasn't even conscious. He doesn't think he could actually sit down and do this face to face with her.

"I feel like such a coward. You called me so many times and I just ignored it all. I wanted to hide away from everybody. I stayed at the house for a few weeks after to spend some time with the kids and to sort out what I was going to do. Kathy kept asking if I had spoken to you, but I would just brush it off."

He guessed it really hurt Kathy to ask him that over and over. Olivia was the woman she always feared would end her marriage, even though they all know she respected his wedding vows it didn't stop Kathy from feeling paranoid about the late nights. The machines around him continued to beep. It reassured him; it meant she was still alive and that there was still hope.

"I'm working for the FBI now, can you believe it Liv, the very people we can't stand and I have become one! Haven't run into Porter yet, if I do I will kick his arse for you. I wish you would have told me what happened with him, I hate that you felt you couldn't trust me enough to tell me. When that prick had you at the airport I thought my heart had stopped beating the entire time he had that gun to your head. It only started again after I pulled back your jacket to make sure you hadn't been hit. I know you said you were ok Liv, but I had to see for myself."

Porter had fucked with her on this case. Every time that arsehole had come back into her life he did something to hurt her. He would make good on his promise, Elliot thought, he would probably fucking kill Porter if he ever did see him.

"The kids are good. Thank you for thinking of them, even now. I know you still send them birthday cards, they try and hide it from me but seeing them makes me feel connected to you still. You have always looked out for my kids. Kathleen eventually told me what happened when she was arrested, the carrot remark finally made sense. You went to my mum, Liv. You convinced her to do something that I never could."

Thinking about his mum was still painful. He had a frustrating childhood, his dad was a prick. Elliot loved his mum but he had always known something wasn't right with her. She would go off on these "Flights of fancy" she would call them. It was her manic side coming out, he knows that now, but as a child he would just see it as his mum embarrassing him again. His relationship with his mother had thawed a bit over the years. She asks about Olivia a lot, he hates telling her they haven't spoken, but every time she asks he guesses she is hoping for a different response.

"I wish things had been different. I wish I had the courage to come back, to walk side by side with you. I fucked this up big time, didn't I. I wish we could have stayed friends and done those things we always used to laugh about. Pizza and crappy movie nights, we used to cringe at those type of friends remember! You used to wonder if friends actually did those things or if it was just all made up for those shitty television shows we claimed we didn't watch but secretly we both knew differently. I knew your guilty pleasure was watching mindless shows like Sex in the City and you knew I loved watching those crappy game shows like Who Wants to Be a Millionaire. Do you still watch those shows? I don't know anymore."

He remembers how when he and Kathy first separated he started these late nigh phone conversations with Olivia. It became a regular thing for a while there; she would tell him what Samantha was getting up to in the show. She would always say how awful and superficial it was but he could tell she enjoyed it. The same as if he was watching some stupid game show he would repeat the question to her and they would play against each other making up their own scores. It could get quite competitive, he missed it a lot.

XXXX

It is nearly 3.30am when Nick walks back into the ICU. He just wanted to check on Olivia before he went home for a few hours sleep. As he stood in the waiting area he could see Elliot sat next to Olivia's bed.

Nick walked to the nurse's station and asked the older woman how long Elliot had been there. The nurse told him it was since everybody else had left. Nick then asked if there had been any other visitors and was very surprised when the nurse said no. Where the hell was Brian? Nick knew he had left the station when they heard about the beach house but hadn't seen him when he brought Olivia out. Nick had just assumed he was meeting them at the hospital. He took one last look at Olivia with Elliot, satisfied she was in safe hands he left to go home.

XXXX

Elliot kept talking for hours. He had felt her hand tighten around his a few times. He wondered if he should leave before she wakes. He isn't sure of the reception he will get. Elliot tries to push he thought out of his mind and keeps talking.

"Do you remember when I was in Quantico doing that training course? That's a stupid question, isn't it Liv, of course you remember. The case ended up being a cluster fuck. I loved playing with their technology though. I especially loved the video calls we did. Talking to you in the squad room that day, I don't know what it was but you looked beautiful. Not that you didnt look it every other day but I just wanted to reach out and touch you. God, I wanted to stroke your cheek and run my hands through your hair. Fin made that joke about him watching your back and not your backside then turned the screen off, were you as pissed as I was. Ok, I admit it, I used to watch your butt when you walked, I am male after all and your arse is amazing. I can't believe I'm telling you that! It wasn't the only thing I would watch though. Some days I could just stare at you, all of you. I would watch your every movement and try to commit it to memory Liv. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

Elliot pauses; he looks at Olivia's face and still thinks the same thing. She is beautiful. He is so in love with her and has been for such a long time. When he was away and Sonya was murdered it brought it all back home to him how much he actually did love Olivia. He loved Olivia Benson.

"After Fin hung up on me I still had a few classes. Do you remember the text I sent you after the prick cut off my call? I've still got it saved in my phone, 'I will always have your six, only me.' I know it was a stupid thing to write, I went all Neanderthal man. I just wanted you to know I was your partner. After the classes had finished I checked my phone to see if you left a smart arse reply. I had missed calls from Fin and Cragen but nothing from you. I shit myself Liv, absolutely freaked out because if you were alright it would have been you calling me. I spoke to Fin first who told me what happened. I jumped straight in the car and drove back to New York. It took me nearly six fucking hours because I hit peak our coming back into the city. I almost dumped the car and ran. Fin had text me the address so I came straight to you."

He remembers how frantic he had been. He had cursed the traffic, every arsehole driver who was getting in his way. He had spoken to a couple of the techs on the way back to see if they could pull the phone logs of Alicia Harding's employees and the security footage for the building that housed her offices. Elliot didn't want to deal with that at the precinct, he had just wanted to get to Olivia.

"I ran into that church, Liv. I don't think I have ever run as fast. As soon as I got around that corner and I saw you it was like all the tension just left me. We both ran to each other, do you remember that? I don't think we have ever been so desperate to hold each other. I wrapped my arms around you and didn't want to let go. God, I know it sounds so cliché, but at that moment I fell even more in love with you. How pathetic is that, I was a married man and at that moment I wanted to tell you how I felt. I wanted to kiss you and I wanted to hear you tell me you loved me too."

He thinks that was the beginning of his downfall. He had hated pulling away from her. He heard the tears in her voice when she spoke to him and he just wanted to grab her and hold her again.

"I tried to ignore how I felt but it never went away. I was waiting till the divorce was final, I knew if I asked you out before it was over you would just turn me down. I wanted to ask you out on a date, it sounds so corny when I think if it now. I was going to bring you flowers, take you to dinner, a movie, anything you desired. I wanted to walk you home, kiss you goodnight. I wanted to show you a side to me you have never seen. I didn't get the chance. Jenna walked into our lives."

He hates thinking about the day Jenna entered the squad room and pulled that gun. She had already taken people down before he could reach for his gun. He knew Olivia couldn't get a shot in because she was trying to stop Sister Peg from bleeding out. He saw Jenna swing around and aim her gun directly at Olivia. She didn't realise it at first, he was pretty sure of that. He saw Olivia lift her head slightly and then his whole world seemed to just slow down.

Elliot knew he only had one chance, if he didn't take her down with one shot Jenna would shoot Olivia. He made a decision that, even though he knows it was the right thing to do, it still hurts like hell. He shot the teenage girl in the chest. He knew before she hit the ground that he had fatally wounded her.

"I thought she was going to kill you, Liv. I couldn't let that happen because I can't live without you. I know I cut you off completely but I hoped you would be ok. You were alive and that's all that mattered to me. Even if I never saw you again I knew you were safe. You know what makes me laugh though, two days later the divorce was final. Fuck I wanted to run back to you. I just couldn't though. I kept thinking how could you love me after what I did."

He still isn't sure how she feels about him now. He is sure she had feelings for him before he left, in fact he was certain. They had started to grow close again in the months before he quit. They had shared little touches even jokes. It was almost like the early days of their partnership all over again.

Elliot looked at his watch, it was nearly 6.30am. Olivia had been brought into the hospital at 4.00pm the previous evening. Where the fuck was this supposed boyfriend? That had actually pissed Elliot off big time, unless the guy is on the other side of the country there is no excuse for him not to be here.

He felt Olivia grasp his hand again. Elliot looks over at her; he can see her eyes fluttering and she flings her head from side to side briefly, he wonders if he should call for a nurse. A lock of Olivia's hair falls over her face. He leans over and tucks it back behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her cheek.

Her eyes flicker open before he has a chance to move away. She stares into his eyes.

"Elliot." She whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Again thank you so much for your reviews on this, I am very grateful. It is always scary sharing what I write with other people but I am glad that there are a few people out here enjoying it. **

**Disclaimer: Have you seen a movie trailer for Atlantis yet? Then nup I still don't own them. Come on Dickie let me play with them…just for an hour?**

Chapter 4:  
First Contact: Part 2

"Oliva" He whispers back. Elliot reaches behind him to push the nurse's button but he never broke eye contact with her. He wraps his hands back around hers.

"What are you doing here?" She squeezes her eyes shut wondering if it is just an hallucination because really he couldn't be here.

She tries to move her hand to her head but it won't budge. She realises that something is holding onto it tightly. Olivia opens her eyes again; she looks back into those blue eyes she has missed so much.

Her eyes travel down to her hand; she now sees that it is firmly encased in his. Suddenly she is flooded with memories of a conversation she is sure hasn't happened but yet it feels so real.

"You're a Fed, really?" She asks, genuinely confused.

The nurse walks into Olivia's room at that moment, sparing Elliot from having to answer. She checks Olivia's blood pressure, reflexes and asks about her pain levels.

When the nurse mentions pain Olivia realises that she hurts everywhere. Her head is pounding, if feels like a really bad hangover. She could remember Lewis forcing alcohol down her throat fairly often during the time he had her so she figures that must be it.

The nurse tells Olivia and Elliot that she will page the doctor to organise more pain medication and leave the room.

They both look at each other in silence. Olivia not quite believing he is real and Elliot not really knowing what to say.

"Why are you here, Elliot?" Her voice is barely audible.

He pulls the chair a little closer to the bed and sighs loudly. His voice is quite husky still from talking to her most of the night but he will give her whatever answers she needs.

"Fin called me; he told me you were missing. I came to see if I could help them at all. I had to make sure you were OK. I should never have left."

Olivia watches him, she has so many questions but she feels as though he has already answered most of them. She keeps trying to think if they have had any contact before now because she distinctly remembers a conversation but she is adamant she hasn't heard from Elliot in three years.

The doctor walks in. He reads her chart and does his own quick exam. He explains to them both the injuries she was admitted with.

Elliot sat there as the doctor tells them about the extensive burns covering most of Olivia's body. He tells her that most are superficial, that's why the ones on her chest are uncovered. They are putting a rehydrating wound gel on them but would rather let them heal without wound dressings. These ones shouldn't scare but there are a few that are deeper so she may need to see a plastic surgeon as these could leave scars.

He also tells them that she is on a combination of antibiotics and also on blood thinning medication due to the head injury. They are using the thinners to reduce the risk of blood clots post surgery. He then asks a question that Elliot has been dreading.

"Olivia due to the condition you were in when the ambulance brought you here I have to ask, do you remember at any point in your ordeal if you were raped?"

Elliot held his breath and gripped her hand tighter. Olivia looked at him; she knew that this must be killing him. He hadn't been there to watch over her.

"I, um, I'm not sure. I don't think so but I was unconscious for a period of time. He forced me to drink a whole bottle of vodka at one point and I passed out."

She heard a choked sob come from Elliot, he was really trying to hold it together for her sake, and she knew that.

"Would you consent to a rape kit?" the doctor asked her. "As it was an emergency operation we only prepped and sterilised the area we had to work on. The nurses have deliberately not given you a sponge bath and your clothing was bagged up, just in case."

She again looks at Elliot but answers the doctor, "Yes, do the kit."

She and Elliot continue to watch each other as the doctor told them he will arrange for two nurses to come and do it as soon as possible. With that he leaves the room and they are alone again.

Olivia decides to change the subject. She knows at some point she will have to give a statement but right now she doesn't want to talk about it, doesn't even want to think about it.

"Elliot, are you really a Fed or have I just made up an entire conversation in my head?" She hopes he will follow her lead.

"Yep I am now a Federal Agent Liv. Special Agent Elliot Stabler." He chuckles to himself. "The very people we used to give shit to! I spoke to you for quite a while as you slept. What else do you remember?" He asks.

Olivia tries to get her brain to co operate. Everything just feels like it is a jumbled mess, so much tossing around in there. She just wants to filter out everything except the sound of Elliot's voice.

Her eyes widen as more of the conversation comes back to her. "You and Kathy? You guys are divorced?"

He holds p his left hand and wiggles his bare ring finger, trying to lighten the mood. He just nods his head.

"Its been nearly 18 months now. The older kids are OK, they figured it was coming. It took Eli a bit of time to get used to the idea of going from the house to my apartment but he has a routine now." He answers.

Olivia doesn't know what to say. She knew that he and Kathy had been on and off over the years, even when they separated she didn't believe they would actually divorce. At the time she had been right, little Eli had come along and helped to reunite the family.

She wants to ask him more about this but decides now isn't the time. Secretly she hopes there will be a lot more time outside of the hospital to talk. She hopes he is back for good.

"I don't watch Sex and the City anymore, I really don't watch anything", she smiles slightly, and then continues, "Except crappy game shows."

He groans inwardly. He is pretty sure she has remembered or will remember everything he told her throughout the night. Including the comment about watching her arse.

Two nurses enter the room, interrupting their conversation. They are here to perform the rape kit.

Elliot wanted to give them some privacy so he tells Oliva he will call Cragen to let everyone know she is awake. He promises he will be right outside the door and to call out if she needs him. Olivia smiles, grateful that he will be close by.

Elliot steps out and dials the number of his former Captain, who answers on the first ring. Elliot explains the situation, her waking and that she is currently undergoing the rape kit. Cragen tells him that they will come by to see her this afternoon, they need a statement and Lewis is still unconscious so they want to get everything from Olivia as soon as possible. The doctors aren't too sure if Lewis will make it.

Elliot pauses for a moment not really wanting to ask this question but he knows he has to.

"Don, Olivia's boyfriend. Who is he and where is he?"

He hears Cragen take a deep breath. Elliot can tell he is trying to figure out how to explain things. Then Don gives him an answer.

"Brian. Brian Cassidy." From the tone of his voice Elliot believes that Cragen isn't a fan of the relationship.

"I've left him messages Elliot. He was at the station when we got word that Olivia was at the beach house. I don't know where he is."

Elliot was now pacing up and down the corridor outside Olivia's room; he was getting very pissed off.

"Her boyfriend is Brian, fucking, Cassidy? The little fuck wit that was with the unit 14 years ago and couldn't deal with what we saw every day? That Brian?"

Elliot knows exactly who he is. Liv had spent one night with him over 13 years ago and hated that he got so clingy with her and now she is in a relationship with the guy?

"He is still the same immature little fuck cos he hasn't shown his face at the hospital Don, where the fuck is he?" Elliot loudly whispers into the phone. He doesn't want to raise his voice for fear of upsetting Olivia.

"I don't know Elliot, I don't think anybody knows. Nick asked me the same question when he walked in this morning. Leave it with me Elliot; I will see what I can do." With that Don ended the phone call.

The nurses came out of Olivia's room. One walked away but the other stays back, Elliot assumes it is so she can speak to him.

She tells him they have administered the pain relief that the Doctor wrote up but it is a relatively low dose so it shouldn't make Olivia drowsy. They want to give her the lowest amount possible to control the pain, mainly because she had ingested a lot of alcohol & that can interfere with the medication. The doctor also wants them to monitor her a little more closely now she is awake and that they are hoping to move her to a ward later in the day.

He thanks the nurse and she walks away, leaving him in the corridor. He is trying hard to get his anger under control. The last thing he needs is Olivia thinking it is directed at her. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Oliva doesn't look at him as he walks in; she just stares at the wall. He can see the redness around her eyes and knows she has been crying. Elliot sits back down and again he takes her hand in his. He lets his thumb stroke over the top of her hand hoping to bring her some comfort.

"Liv" He says, quietly. "Olivia, honey. Please look at me"

She turns her head and watches him, her brown eyes filled with unshed tears. He wants to scoop her up in his arms and just hold her but he knows he can't. He doesn't have the right to do any of that. All he can do is offer words, try to reassure her as much as he can.

"Liv, I promise you, I promise to never leave your side again. I will be with you every step of the way, if you want me to. I want my best friend back, Liv. I will understand if you can't forgive me and if you don't want to see me again I will respect that. But if you will let me I will spend every waking moment I have proving to you how much you mean to me" Elliot's voice cracks towards the end.

Both he and Olivia hear somebody doing a slow clap and they look towards the door. Standing there is Brian Cassidy, looking a little worse for wear. He is swaying slightly as he grabs hold of the door frame to keep himself balanced.

"Brave, Stabler, bravo. Such a beautiful speech." He says sarcastically.

"You do know she is spoken for don't you? She doesn't need you anymore, now I'm the one who gives her what you never could, Stabler" Brian is slurring his words as well, confirming to Elliot that he is definitely under the influence but of what he isn't too sure.

Brian staggers into the room now. Olivia grips onto Elliot's hand urging him not to let go but also hoping that it will keep him relatively calm.

"You see, Stabler" Brian continues, "Someone needed to step up after you left."

He walks up to the end of the bed now. They all hear the beep from the heart monitor increase its pace. Olivia was getting agitated now.

"What the hell is your problem, Brian?" Elliot growled at him. "Better yet, where the fuck have you been?"

Brian ignored his question and walked to the other side of the bed and tries to grab Olivia's free hand, the one that still has the drip attached. The heart monitor increases yet again.

"Get off her, Stabler. She isn't yours." Brian shouts.

Olivia tries to move as close to Elliot as she can. She is scared now. She doesn't know if Brian is drunk or high or even both. Elliot is loosening his grip on her hand and she knows he will hurt Brian if he doesn't stop talking now.

"She isn't yours either Brian. Olivia doesn't belong to anyone, she never has. You don't have any claims on a woman Brian, didn't your time at Special Victims teach you anything? Now answer me, where the fuck have you been while your girlfriend has been lying in a hospital bed?"

Eliot could barely contain his anger now. He lets go of Olivia's hand and stands waiting for an answer.

"I was out, visiting some old friends" He smirks, and then looks directly at Olivia. "They wouldn't let me do anything at the station, said they could handle it so I left. Went and had a few drinks and waited to see if anyone bothered to call me. Fin eventually rang. He took great pleasure in telling me that your old partner had returned and was taking good care of you"

Brian closes his eyes just for a second as he sways slightly once more, "So I decided to stay out for a bit longer, have a couple more drinks and have some fun. You didn't need me so why come back straight away?"

"Brian…" Olivia whispers.

It was too late though, Elliot was rushing around the bed towards him. The heart monitor beeped furiously, Olivia was sure it would alert the nurses.

Elliot grabs Brian by the throat and slams him into the wall. Brian tries to react but Elliot is just too strong for him. He always has been.

"You don't deserve her, you dick. She was too good for you 13 years ago and she is still too fucking good for you now. I don't give a fuck what Fin said to you on the phone, if you love her, truly love her, then you would have been here" Elliot shouts at him.

He pulls Brian away from the wall and towards the door. Elliot quickly glances at Olivia, who nods her head. He flings Brian out of the door into the corridor still advancing on him. Out of the corner of his eye he can see two nurses entering the room, obviously to check on the monitors.

"Leave her alone, Brian. She had been doing just find till you walked your drunken arse in that room" Elliot turns to walk back into her room but Brian grabs his shoulder and spins him back around.

"Since when are you the supreme authority on what is right for Olivia, hmm? You left without a word, Stabler. She never got over that." Brian argued.

"You think I don't know how much I hurt her, Brian? You think I don't know how much I fucked up? She knows how sorry I am, and you heard what I said in that room. I will be with her every step of the way. I'm back Brian, get used to it." It was Elliots turn to smirk. He could tell that struck a nerve.

Brian stood his ground and sneered at Elliot walking slowly towards him. "You will always be second to me. You always have been Stabler, cos I had her first. I took her 13 years ago and I've done it again now. I did what you never could, Mr Best Friend, I fucked her."

Brian had barely got the last few words out when Elliot swings for him. His fist connects with Brian's cheek and he goes down. Brian is sprawled out on the waiting room floor, holding his face. Elliot leans down and gets right in his face, looking at the bruise already beginning to for under is eye. Elliot smiles at his handiwork.

Elliot then whispers in Brians ear, "I had her heart first and that's all that matters."

He stands just in time to see a security guard coming through the double doors. One of the nurses comes out of Olivia's room, says something to the guard and then points at Cassidy. The guard hauls Brian to his feet and walks him out of the waiting room.

The nurse motions to Elliot, she wants him to come back into the room. As he enters he notices the heart monitor is now back to a steady beat.

The nurse who is tending to Olivia looks at Elliot, as the other speaks to him.

"Ms Benson has asked that the man you were arguing with be banned from the room." She explains as Elliot nods his head.

"But, Mr Stabler, if the alarm triggers on any of these machines again we will ask you to leave. Olivia has suffered a lot of trauma as you know and she needs to rest."

With that both the nurses exit the room.

Elliot again takes his seat next to Olivia and holds her hand. He had expected her to pull away but she responds by grasping on firmly.

"I'm so sorry about that Oliva. I couldn't let him speak to you that way. He has no right to treat you that way" His voice was quiet.

He could see she is trying to hold back the tears, her chin trembles slightly.

"I know, Elliot, I know." She sighs "I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to see he wasn't here. I had hoped that maybe he had come earlier when I was asleep, but I guess he had more important things to do. We have had more downs than ups lately." She laughs ruefully.

"I just wonder if the old friends are the ones he made while he was undercover." At the thought of this she just breaks down, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Elliot is on his feet immediately; he sits on the edge of the bed facing her and pulls Olivia into his arms. He whispers in her ear, trying to calm her down. He doesn't want one of the alarms going off now. The heart monitor had jumped when she first started to cry but he noticed it settle when he wrapped his arms around her.

Elliot wanted to ask what she & Brian meant by "Old friends" but he didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was so he continued to hold her.

Her crying slowly settled down and she pulls away from him slightly. Elliot moves one hand to the side of her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. Oliva realises how much she has missed him, right now this moment is telling her she needs him, she always has.

"Elliot, you are back for good aren't you? Everything you said earlier you mean it; you will be with me every step of the way because really I don't think I can do it without you. I can't face going home, work, a trial, anything unless you are by my side Elliot" Her voice is trembling; she is scared that he will walk back out of her life.

"Olivia Benson, I am never leaving you again. I should never have done it three years ago; I thought I was doing the right thing by you. I will do anything to prove to you I am not going anywhere." He pleads with her, hoping she will understand.

She smiles properly, for the first time in a long time. She leans back into him and he wraps his arms around her tightly. She can smell his cologne, even now after him being here for hours its still there. The smell that was so familiar to her over the years. It had even lingered on her clothing long after he had gone.

He manouvered himself around the bed, so his back was now against the headboard. He slips his hand around Olivia's shoulders and she moves so the back of her head is against his chest. They just held each other; the only noise in the room was the beep of the monitors around them. She mumbles something into his chest, but he doesn't understand it. He whispers against her ear, "What?"

"You will always have my six, nobody else." She smiles up at him.

"You remember that do you?" He groans slightly, he has a feeling he knows what is coming next.

"I remember it Elliot, I'm pretty sure I remember everything you told me. How long did you talk to me, it must have been all night." She is still leaning into his chest.

"I heard that sometimes talking to a person when they are unconscious can help with healing so yeah I just kept talking to you. I didn't realise it at first but I must have talked for hours. Once I started I couldn't stop, I wanted to explain so much to you even if you couldn't hear me, Liv."

"Thanks for saying I have a nice butt! I knew you used to check me out" She laughs at him and it is the best sound he has heard in a long time.

"Trust you to remember that bit. You heard the rest though? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." He strokes her hair and holds her head against his chest and closes his eyes now. She closes hers aswell and just listens to the beat of his heart against her ear.

"I know we have a lot to talk about, Liv but just now let me hold you. We have an eternity to catch up. I just want to sit here with you. It's like Rojas all over again, I just need to know you are still here."

"I am, Elliot. I'm still here, with you." She whispers back to him, holding on tighter.

Elliot thinks no matter what happens from this day, no matter where they go they will never leave each others lives again.

XXXX

Donald Cragen had been told before that his two best detectives were too close. He tries to recall the exact words "mutual reliance and emotional dependence" were some. He knew Hendrix was right, he had seen with his own eyes over the years.

As he looks through the window into Olivia's room he knows it has always been true. They needed each other like a person needs air to breath. He knows how badly Olivia was hurting when Elliot left, he saw it first hand. She lost a part of herself when he walked away. He guesses the same thing happened to Elliot. They always had trouble functioning without the other.

He had asked Hendrix if he should split them up. She had made it clear to him if they were split that they would both more than likely quit. Don had never seen a connection between partners in all his time with the NYPD like the one between Olivia and Elliot. It went beyond partnership, beyond friendship and even beyond love. It was unique.

She finally looks at peace, Don thinks to himself. She has been to hell and back and he knows it will get worse once the investigation starts. She will have to share the details of what happened during her attack with a multitude of people but looking at her now he knows she can handle it.

Her other half is back and she is now whole again.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK this one is kind of a tribute to an author, who was on svufiction back in the day, Myrth. I don't know if any of you would remember the story she wrote called Monologue. Very hot! So anyways this is my little homage!**

**Disclaimer: Again…own nothing, Dick owns everything. Lucky bastard.**

Chapter 5: What She Needs.

Olivia is home at a decent time for the first night in what feels like months. She hates that instead of going out and enjoying herself all she has the energy to do is order dinner, open a bottle of wine and watch mindless television.

She is laying on her couch covered in the throw rug. Looking at the coffee table she realises that the whole bottle of wine is pretty much gone. No wonder she feels a bit fuzzy she giggles to herself.

Olivia double checks her phone, even though she and Elliot are not on call she is still paranoid. Glancing at the screen she sees no missed calls and pops it on the arm of the couch.

She turns her attention to the television and starts flicking through the channels, coming to a stop when she swears she can see a familiar face. Her brain must be playing tricks she decides, but it really does look like Elliot. She checks the channel information, Man of Steel. Well it's definitely a movie and not a press conference but still that character looks a hell of a lot like El.

She continues to watch, finding out the character is called Colonel Hardy. Fuck this guy is hot. Then her mind wonders to Elliot, fuck he is hot too.

She thinks back to earlier in the day, they had been interviewing a perp in the interrogation room. Elliot had been getting in the guys face; he had bent over the table practically nose to nose with him. Olivia had tried not to look but couldn't help herself. Her eyes had traced his body, the muscles in his shoulders and arms. To the broad expanse of his back, sliding all the way down to that perfect arse.

Olivia groans at the thought, she slides her legs together, clenching her thigh muscles giving her a little bit of relief.

God, she thinks, I am laying on the couch, half buzzed fantasising about my partner. Her hand subconsciously traces the outline of her breast over the top of her t shirt. That's the thing about fantasies though; they can be anything you like. Olivia closes her eyes. In her mind Elliot is there….

_They are both in the squad room, seated at their desks. It's late and they are the only ones left now. Elliot has his shirt sleeves rolled up, revealing those muscular forearms and she can see his marine tattoo with the light coming from his desk lamp._

Her hand strokes her breast feeling her nipple harden under her fingers. Olivia squeezes her breast hard and pinches the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She closes her eyes and delves back into her fantasy.

_Elliot gets up from his desk and makes his way towards her. He swings her chair around so they are facing one another and uses his leg to push her knees apart as he steps in-between them getting as close to her as possible._

Olivia groans, her other hand is making its way down her abdomen to the waistband of her yoga pants. He would tease her so bad, she knows this. Olivia has to feel her skin.

Sitting up she pulls her t shirt off and throws it on the floor, she unclips her bra and flings that on top of the t-shirt then she flops back down on the couch, she doesn't see her phone drop off the arm of the couch underneath the cushion.

_In her fantasy, Elliot has his hands on her; he slides them down her shoulders and cups her breasts. He bends his head so his lips are against her ear and whispers to her. He tells her how much he loves her breasts, the feel of them, the taste of her skin on his tongue. He loves to tease her, feel her nipples harden under his fingers. He loves to watch her body break out in goose bumps as he traces his fingers over her hot skin. _

_Suddenly they are in the interrogation room. She is sitting on the edge of the table and he is kissing her hard. His tongue is fighting hers for dominance. He runs it along her bottom lip and then delves back inside her mouth. They break apart long enough for Olivia to pull his t shirt over his head. She runs her hands up his well defined stomach to his arms. She groans at the sight of him. His whole body is just solid, hard. _

_He slowly unbuttons her shirt, slides it down her arms and lets it drop to the floor. He then reaches behind her and unclips her bra and discards that on the floor._

Olivia moves her hands over her body the way she knows he would. Her fingertips start at her neck, work along her shoulders, down her arms to the sides of her ribs. He wouldn't touch her breasts yet, he would make her wait for that.

_Back in the interrogation room Elliot kisses her neck. As he sucks on her pulse point Olivia lets out a long moan. She can feel her body's reaction to him; her panties are wet and uncomfortable. She just wants him to touch her, fuck her. The man is an Adonis and she has him. _

_His hands are roaming her body; she arches her back, pushing her breasts closer to him. She wants him, no needs him to touch her there. He is deliberately avoiding them because he knows that sometimes a single touch can send her over the edge. _

_Elliot just smirks at her and runs his hands down to her thigh. One hand slips in between her clothed leg and up. As he runs his hand across her pussy through her pants he whispers in her ear "Olivia, how wet are you?"_

On her couch Olivia arches her back and pushes her head harder into the cushion. She needs to know the answer to her mental Elliot's question.

One hand again slips to the waistband of her yoga pants and dips inside. Her whole body is aching. She runs one finger down the fabric of her panties. They are already damp. She wants to touch her wetness, feel the heat coming from her body, her pussy all because of him.

Her hand goes to the hem of her panties and she slips it inside. She parts her folds, feeling her arousal. She is soaking wet. Olivia slides her finger up to her clit and moans loudly as she circles it, she can hear Elliot in her head.

"_I bet you are soaking." She knows he can feel it through her pants. His mouth latches onto her nipple and is other hand makes its way back up her body and squeezes her breast. Lightly to begin with but when he hears the noises Olivia is making he increases the pressure. _

_The hand that has been stroking her through her pants moves upwards slowly. It goes to work on the button which he promptly pops open and slides down the zipper._

_She lifts her bottom slightly so he can pull them off. Then, because it is her fantasy, he looks back up her legs only to discover she isn't wearing any panties. Olivia watches him intently as his hand moves nearer to her pussy, she is impatiently waiting for his touch. He finally makes it and lets out a low growl as he cups her bare mound._

_She lets her head drop back and Elliot takes full advantage. Releasing his lips from her nipple he goes straight back up to her neck. She loves it when he kisses her neck; it is the ultimate turn on for her. He licks his way up to her ear and suckles her lobe into his mouth. She can hear how heavy his breathing is._

_She sighs as he slides his finger through her folds, to her tight hole and slips it inside, thrusting high. He rubs his thumb over her clit and then thrusts a second finger inside her hot body._

Her hand is mimicking the actions of Elliot's in her head. She cries out his name, "Elliot" loudly.

Her phone comes alive under the cushion.

Olivia calls out his name again as she thrusts her fingers deep inside her hot wet pussy .She shouts it out again, "Elliot….fuck."

Her phones voice recognition kicks in and automatically dials the number of the person she has requested. Her phone dials Elliot.

XXXX

Elliot has just gotten out of the shower when he hears his phone. Quickly wrapping a towel around his waist he checks the caller ID and answers with a quick "yeah."

There is silence at first and he begins to worry. Then Elliot thinks he can hear a groan.

He whispers her name, thinking she could be in trouble; he doesn't want to alert anyone to the call if that is the case. Listening carefully he grabs some clothes to throw on.

Then he hears, "Oh, God, Elliot".

It is muffled but he defiantly heard it. She doesn't sound hurt or upset, he thinks, she sounds aroused. Her voice is low and husky. She almost sounds like she is sleepy, that's how her voice is when he has to wake her in the cribs. He loves her voice like that, it just sounds like sex.

"Fuck, Elliot. El, please"

She is saying his name again, oh yeah she is most definitely aroused.

He sits on the edge of his bed. His dick is twitching; the sound of her voice and the thought of what she is doing is making him hard. Elliot discards the towel and takes his cock in hand, gently stroking it, feeling its length. He is a big guy, he knows this. Although he hasn't had a lot of partners he does know that his cock is above average by a long way. He knows he shouldn't be listening but she is getting off and she is using him to do it and that fucking turns him on no end.

XXXX

_Elliot's fingers are thrusting deep inside her and his thumb is relentlessly flicking her clit. He has her in heaven, so so good. He knows exactly what she needs as he curls his fingers inside her pussy. She knows that he is preparing her, Elliot isn't exactly small and he has always taken the extra time to get her ready for him. _

_Olivia finally opens her eyes and looks at him, Elliot is completely naked, cos this is her fantasy after all. He withdraws his fingers and puts them in his mouth sucking her juices off his digits._

_They have never done this at work before, always the comfort of his place or hers. The thought of doing it here and the possibility of getting caught are just heightening their experience. _

_He looks at her and asks, "Do you want this?"_

"Fuck, Elliot. El, please" She whimpers, not sure if she actually uttered that in her head or not because it felt very real.

_They keep eye contact as he rubs his hard, thick cock up and down her slick folds. He leans into her, wraps his arm around her back and pushes her down flush against the cold metal of the table. She shivers, not just from the table but also his touch. She loves the sensation of her breasts pushing against his chest, the friction they create with just her nipples and his smattering of chest hair is just indescribable. _

_Olivia groans as he pushes himself into her. She feels so tight around his dick. He thrusts hard; she raises her hips to meet his every push. She is so close; his cock is grinding against her clit every time he buries himself inside her. He slows down his thrusts, teasing her now. He slowly withdraws and then slams himself back inside her hard._

Olivia has three fingers inside her pussy now. She can't even think straight. She has finger fucked herself before using Elliot but never has it been this intense. She doesn't know if it is the alcohol or that her eyes keep glancing at the television screen when Hardy appears or a combination of both but the orgasm that is building inside of her feels amazing.

She groans again as her thumb rubs her clit. She is normally very vocal during sex, but never when she masturbates. She has learned to keep quiet, especially when she has had to sneak off to the cribs to take care of herself.

Tonight though, tonight she is loud. Every thrust of her fingers, every rub from her thumb is commanding a noise, a whimper, a name. She can't help it now; in her head he is urging her to cum, to shout his name loud.

XXXX

Elliot has his phone on speaker. He doesn't care how dirty or how voyeuristic this is. His partner is making herself cum and she is calling out his name and all he wants to do is be right there helping her along.

He has his dick in hand, squeezing and tugging. Imagining it is her hands on him. He listens to every moan, hears the way she calls his name and thinks that he will never be able to hear her say his name again without cumming.

He wants to be deep inside her, his cock making her shout. He wants to touch her body, suck and nip at her breasts, the soft flesh around her neck. He wants to fucking taste her; he knows she would taste so sweet.

XXXX

Olivia is almost there. Her body is on fire. She cannot remember a time feeling so fucking aroused. She tries to spread her legs further apart within the constraints of her pants. Her palm is grinding against her clit now. She can feel how wet her hand is; it is covered in her juices. Her mental Elliot continues the assault on her body.

_He is pushing in as deep as he can and then lifts one of her legs over his shoulder to get even deeper. He leans down to kiss her and at this angle she is in fucking heaven. His dick is rubbing against the sensitive spot just inside and his pubic bone hits her clit with every thrust. _

_He whispers in her ear "Cum for me Liv, baby just let go. You know you want to cum."_

_She can feel the muscles in her stomach contract and she tells him (and her real self) "Don't stop, oh God, Elliot, don't fucking stop. I'm there, I'm gonna cum."_

Olivia arches her back completely off the couch as se explodes around her fingers. She shouts his name over and over; it's going to be her new mantra "El,El,El…"

She lay there just listening to her breathing. Fuck that was good, fucking amazing. Her breathing starts to slow down and return to normal. Olivia withdraws her fingers, moaning at the loss of contact. She looks at her hand and is absolutely glistening and to be honest she is quite proud of herself.

She sits up, pushing the cushion out of the way and sees her phone, the screen is lit up. Looking at it she can see a call has been connected for several minutes. The caller ID….Elliot. She looks mortified.

Olivia takes a deep breath and puts the phone to her ear and whispers "Elliot?"

XXXX

Elliot could hear her moaning louder, she was so fucking close. He increased the pace of his hand on his cock. Pretending it was her pussy riding him into oblivion. Fuck he wants to be inside her, holding her hips as they both thrust hard. He bets she would be tight around him. He hopes like hell she talks dirty cos he wants to hear every single thing she wants to do to him.

He hears her voice, "Don't stop. I'm there, I'm gonna cum," then his name over and over.

He lets out a long groan as he feels his release. He spurts his seed over his hand and stomach. He slowly comes down, pumping less and less before he finally lets his cock slip from his grasp.

Over the speaker on the phone he listens to her breathe. He notices their breathing slows together, almost in sync.

He knows he should hang up now, because she had called him it wouldn't show up on her phone unless she actually goes into the logs and checks dialled calls so he should be safe.

H reaches across the bed to get it when he hears a muffled noise and then her voice

"Elliot?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So again back in the days of svufiction the author Broem wrote a sequel to Myrth's story Monologue. I'm sure quite a few of you have read it through the box link. Anyway I figured that because a sequel had been written that maybe I should do one to **_**What She Wants**_** in a similar vain to Broem's Dialogue. So here it is.**

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed and put this on their faves/follows. It means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't win tattslotto so I haven't been able to buy them…still the property of Dick Wolf.**

Chapter 6: What He Wants

Elliot's heart has stopped. He doesn't know whether to say anything or just hang up.

"Elliot I know you're there, answer me." Her voice is firm but very quiet.

He grabs the phone with his clean hand and uses the discarded towel to wipe up the mess he has made on his other hand and stomach.

Taking a deep breath he takes the phone off speaker and puts it to his ear.

"I'm here, Olivia." His voice is barely audible and filled with guilt.

Olivia shakes her head. Just his tone of voice tells her he has heard most of it but she still has to ask.

"How much, El?" How much did you hear?" She whispers, trying so hard not to let the tears fall.

Elliot sighs; he knows there isn't any point trying to lie to her. She has always been able to see right through him.

His voice is raspy when he replies, "Most of it, all of it. I'm not sure, but I heard the end of it."

She chokes back a sob but can't hold it in for long. She starts to cry.

"Liv, please, please, don't cry. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have listened in, it was private and I shouldn't have done it." He starts to ramble now but he really wants to try and explain to her.

"I thought you were in trouble when you didn't speak to me straight away. It was just silence. I should have hung up when I realised what you were doing, but Liv, your voice, God you sounded so beautiful. I know it was wrong, please Liv, please forgive me." He begs her.

She is still crying softly. He wants her to say something to him, but she stays silent a little longer. He can still hear her breathing so he knows she is still there. He hears her sigh and then she says to him,

"I can't do this right now, I just can't. I have to go." With that she hangs up.

…

Oliva paces her apartment, fuck he had heard everything, he had heard her shout his name as she came. Fuck, fuck, fuck…fuck it. She didn't know what to do. She had grabbed the bra and t-shirt she had hastily thrown off earlier in the night and put them back on. She still felt chilled though.

She sits on the couch and buries her head in her hands. She can still smell herself, her arousal on her fingers. She groans, how the hell can she be getting turned on right now?

She needs to focus. What the hell is she gonna do? Can she just walk into work tomorrow morning and act as though nothing has happened?

She laughs bitterly, of course not. The second she looks at Elliot in the morning her face will flush. She will be lucky if her knees don't buckle before she can sit at her desk.

Fucking hell, he had heard her cum, heard her shouting his name as she brought herself over the edge. She can't even pretend it was another Elliot; the smug bastard would never believe her.

Olivia can see her phone light up, he has been calling since she hung up. The only upside to seeing him at work tomorrow, she thinks, is that he can't mention what happened because they will be in the squad room.

Maybe if she gets there early enough she can convince Cragen to send Fin and Munch on call outs, better yet maybe he will let her partner with Fin for a few days…or weeks.

She just wants to go to bed, wake up in the morning and realise this has all been a dream. She just wants to cry. A loud noise startles her. Olivia groans when she realises someone is banging on her front door.

She already knows who it is. The bastard must have driven at the speed of light to get here. He bangs again. Sighing she gets up and walks to the front door. Glancing through the peep hole confirms her suspicions. Elliot is standing outside her door and he looks frazzled.

Olivia opens the door just enough to put herself between the apartment and the door so he can't automatically enter.

"What do you want, Elliot?" She asks, not making eye contact with him, "How did you get in?"

He looks at her; he can see the embarrassment in her eyes. He wants to touch her face, tilt her chin up so she is looking at him. He knows she will retreat though, if he reaches out. It takes all his self control but he keeps his hands by his sides.

"One of your neighbours was walking out as I came up the stairs, recognised me and held the door." He answers.

"Please, I know I have no right at all to ask, but can you please let me in so I can explain?" He keeps his voice quiet because he knows the last thing she wants is for them to be overheard.

She moves aside so he can enter. Olivia doesn't want them to have a slanging match in the corridor of her apartment building. She knows he isn't going anywhere; he wants to have this conversation right now even though she isn't ready for it.

He walks to the couch and sits down. He glances at the coffee table and sees the empty wine bottle. That explains a few things, he thinks to himself.

Olivia takes a seat in a chair at the opposite end of the room. She needs to put some distance between them. She curls her feet underneath herself and hugs the cushion to her chest. Olivia is still unable to look at him.

He sighs as he watches her. She is going to withdraw, he thinks. What scares him is that she might run. It seems to be their routine. They fight, then get closer to each other, something happens and one of them runs. They have repeated this cycle many times over the years.

He realises that it will be him that has to do the talking. He needs for her to understand that he was wrong to listen, but he also needs her to know that he wants her. He wants to do all the things she was fantasising about.

"Liv, please, I'm sorry." He starts off, keeping his voice quiet and even. "I am sorry that I listened to what was a very private moment for you. It was wrong of me to do that."

Olivia looks up at him briefly, and then hides her eyes once more. She is staring at a very interesting patch of fabric on her yoga pants.

"Elliot, can we please just forget about it? Can we pretend it didn't happen? I was tired, I had been drinking. I don't normally do that, it just happened" Olivia's voice is high, almost hysterical.

"Bullshit, Liv." Elliot answers. He knows she is going to get pissed off with him from the way she snaps her head up and glares at him.

"Excuse me?" Her voice is like ice.

"I call bullshit, Olivia. That isn't the first time you have done that. I can tell." He answers her.

"How the fuck would you know? Do you have speakers in my apartment just waiting to hear when I get myself off?" She shouts at him.

"No, Liv. The reason I know is because I do the same thing." He pauses for a second and looks at her to make sure she has heard what he said.

"I have thought about you late at night. Wondered what you are doing, are you thinking about me? It gets me hard, the thought of you making yourself cum while screaming my name. I've used that fantasy many times to get me off."

He figures he is past the point of no return now. He has admitted that he fantasises about her.

"Do you remember the night we went undercover at the swingers club? I went home that night as hard as a fucken rock, Liv. I fucked my wife harder than I think I ever have and it wasn't enough. All I could see in my head was you, your legs wrapped around my waist. Your head falling back while I kiss your neck, watching your hair sway as I fuck you."

Olivia doesn't know what to say. He has just confessed to thinking of her while fucking his wife. She doesn't know wether to be appalled or flattered. She just stares at him wide eyed.

"It's been like that for years, Liv. The second I close my eyes, its you. Some nights I couldn't even have sex with Kathy until I could picture you in my head. I would make up excuses so I didn't have to sleep with her."

He gets up and starts pacing around her couch, he wants to tell her everything. He figures she was probably going to run and he has to stop her, has to make her realise that she is who he wants and he isn't going to let her go anywhere.

"The way you walk into that squad room some mornings, your hips swaying, damn

Liv. I love it when you wear those low cut v neck sweaters, especially when you lean over my desk to pick something up. Did you ever notice how when you would do that I would disappear for an hour? I was either in the cribs or taking a fucking cold shower."

He turns to face her from behind the couch, his breathing is heavy and he is thankful to have the high back of the sofa covering his growing erection. He is also thankful for the fact that he threw on a pair of sweats to race here, he doesn't feel as restricted.

"I have wondered what it would feel like to kiss you, to feel your tongue in my mouth. I want to know if you would moan when I suck on your neck. The fantasies have gotten more intense since the divorce, I should have told you sooner. I want you Olivia. I want to touch you, taste you. God I want to feel your body contract around me. I want to be the one to make you cum, cos Liv the way you shouted my name earlier, fuck, it was the hottest thing I have ever heard."

He moves from behind the couch and slowly walks towards her. He knows she will be able to see the bulge in his pants and wonders if she is as turned on as him. He wants to know if she is wet. He can see the skin on her neck and face is flushed and watches her chest rise and fall quicker than it had been.

He kneels down in front of her and takes her hands. He pulls them up to his nose, he wants the one she had used to pleasure herself, inhaling deeply, and he can smell her. He still holds them both but moves the one she has used from his nose to his mouth. He takes in one finger and sucks it slowly, wanting to savour as much of her taste as he can. He then takes in the second, running his tongue from the tip to the base before sucking on it hard, he gives the same attention to the third finger.

She is watching him from under hooded eye lids, fuck that is so hot. He is sucking on her fingers, the ones she had inside herself only an hour or so ago. She moans out loud and feels a rush of wetness from her core.

"Fuck Liv, I want to hear you make those noises only for me. I want to taste you, Olivia. I need you." He rasps.

Elliot pulls Olivia to her feet and moves both of his hands back to her face. Holding her cheeks he moves in closer. One hand snakes to the back of her head and tangles itself in her hair. He presses his lips to hers, gently to begin with, giving her a chance to pull away if she wants to. She doesn't, she parts her lips slightly and that's all he needs. He slides his tongue over her bottom lip and delves into her mouth.

Olivia wraps her arms around Elliot's waist to hold him in place. They continue to kiss, slowly, passionately. His tongue strokes the inside of her mouth, dances with her tongue. She is so hot again. One hand moves to his back and strokes, but the other hand moves down, to his arse. She feels him smile against her lips as she squeezes him. She has wanted to feel his arse for so long, she moves her other hand down and cups his other cheek, and pulls him closer. He grinds his erection against her and they both groan.

She begins to move him backwards, towards the couch. His legs collide with the bottom of it and he tumbles on, pulling her with him. She is now straddling him, both of her legs squeezing his thighs. Olivia rubs herself against his hard member, fuck he feels big.

He reaches under her t-shirt and glides his hands up her back, all the time he is still kissing her. They break apart and he removes her t-shirt and also his own. He looks at her bra covered breasts and licks his lips.

"This has to go too" he murmurs and he unhooks it and throws it somewhere across the room.

Olivia arches her back, still pushing against his erection. He grabs her hips trying to slow her down but she isn't having it. He gives up and kisses his way from her mouth down her neck, her chest, to the top of her breasts. He takes one in hand and feels the weight of it. The sucks on the skin above her other breast before placing feather kisses down to her nipple. His tongue twirls over and around the distended nub and he brings it inside his mouth. She moans loudly.

"Fuck, El. I want you so badly." She breathes. Olivia reaches down to the waistband of his sweats, she wants them off. Suddenly he grabs her around the waist and manages to lay her down flat on the couch.

He gives her a wicked look as he kissed his way from her breast and moves lower. He licks and nips at the skin down her abdomen, delves his tongue inside her navel. She arches up to him and Elliot uses this to his advantage. He slides her yoga pants down past her arse and pulls them off.

He kisses up her leg, rubbing and stroking the other with his leg. He reaches her panty covered pussy. He can smell her; she is as aroused as he is. He licks her slit through her panties.

"Oh fuck…." She groans. She wants her panties off; she wants him to lick her, suck on her pussy. She arches herself once more and she feels his hands on either side of her panties and he slides them down her legs.

He gets back into position, his nose is up against her, using his tongue he licks her hot slit from the bottom up to her clit. She moans as he swirls it around his tongue, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

He opens her up with his fingers, separating her folds so he could get as much of her as he can. She is so wet; his fingers are easily coated in her fluids. Continuing to suck on her clit he rubs a finger down her slit to her hot centre and pushes it inside.

"Fuck Liv, you are so tight. I fucken love it." He whispers.

She raises her hips to meet the thrust of his finger, then he pushes two deep inside her and increases his motion.

"I am so close El, make me cum, please…please" She begs. Olivia reaches down and holds his head in place. She needs him to keep sucking on her clit, the sensation is just overwhelming. Olivia continues to push her hips to meet his fingers.

He can feel her inner walls contracting against his fingers, he smiles to himself as he sucks her clit. He is gonna make her cum.

She shouts loudly and screams his name over and over, "El, El, El" as she hits her peak. She moves her hand from the back of his head and lets it fall limply to her side. He removes his fingers and gives her clit one last lick before moving up to kiss her hard.

"Definitely better than my fantasy, El" she tells him, smiling. She loves being able to taste herself on his lips.

"More to come baby." He mumbles into her shoulder where his head lays. He is still trying to catch his breath.

Olivia reaches down and slides her hand inside his sweat pants. He groans as she takes his cock in hand, running her fingers down the length. She slips her hand back up and circles the head, rubbing the pre-cum over it with her thumb, sliding along his slit. He bucks into her hand.

He takes her hand and removes it before standing up to take off the sweats. He stands there in front of her naked, his cock standing to attention. She licks her lips as she sits up.

Olivia grabs his legs and pulls him to her. She sticks out her tongue and licks his cock up and down, then grabs his arse and takes him in her mouth. She hums as she sucks his length. She gently squeezes his balls, running her fingers along the sensitive skin there. Elliot smooths his hand through her hair, gently guiding her movements. He wants to fuck her mouth, he really does but he pulls back.

Olivia looks up as he moves back enough for her to release his dick from her mouth. She raises an eyebrow, unsure of why he didn't let her finish.

"I want you to suck my dick, Liv, trust me I do but the first time I cum I want it to be inside your pussy, not your mouth. I want to be inside you now." He tells her.

Olivia knows he wants to be on top, he wants to be the dominant one. There will be plenty of time later for her to take him and ride him; right now she will give him what he wants. She settles back down on the couch and spreads her legs wide and looks at him.

That face is pure unadulterated sex, he thinks to himself, as he lays with her, settling his body in-between hers. He raises up slightly and is about to line himself up when she takes his dick and does it, she has him at her entrance.

Elliot slowly pushes himself into her, they both moan at the sensation. He moves into her inch by inch until he is fully buried inside her. They stay like this for a second; the only noise in the room is their breathing. Olivia moves her hands from his shoulders and grabs his arse and pulls him back slightly, and then pushes forward.

Elliot takes this as permission to move. He begins to thrust into her, varying his pace. They keep eye contact as he withdraws then pushes inside her, hard.

"Fuck Liv, I'm so close. You are so tight. You have no idea how long I've wanted this. How long I have wanted to feel you underneath me." His voice is uneven due to his heavy breathing.

"I'm nearly there, baby, just keep going…fuck El, don't stop" She murmurs against his shoulder. She closes her eyes waiting for the feeling to take over her body.

"Liv, look at me. Do not close your eyes. I have waited so many years to watch you cum, I want to watch you."

Her eyes flicker open and she looks into his. This isn't something she normally does, when she has cum with other partners it has always been with her eyes closed. Mostly due to the fact that she is usually thinking of the man who is currently fucking her. They continue to keep eye contact. He will see her face, her eyes when she cums.

His hand reaches between them, seeking out her bundle of nerves. He flicks it with his thumb, then rubs harder in time with his thrusts. She lifts her legs higher above his arse, she wants him deeper.

She arches into him, whimpering. He feels her muscles contract against his cock, squeezing him hard. He can't fucking move, she is holding him that tightly. She lets up slightly and she screams as her release takes hold.

"El, El, Elliot"

He thrusts into her one more time and shoots inside her, his hot seed mixing with her juices. He groans at the sensation, too fucking good. He never wants this to end.

"Olivia. I love you."

They lay together, silent. They listen to their breathing, to their hearts beating. He whispers to her once more.

"I love you. I've loved you for so long Olivia."

She looks into his eyes, she can see it. She can see the love he has for her. This wasn't just about sex. This was about him finally telling her how he feels.

Olivia reaches up and strokes his cheek, smiling, he actually loves her. She pulls him down and kisses him. Slowly, savouring the feel of his lips, his tongue on hers. They break apart.

"I love you too, El. I always have."

The quiet again surrounds them as they just stare into each others eyes. They both realise this is it. They have been partners now for the better part of a decade and had faced enough challenges to last a life time. They deserve a shot at happiness and all because of her phone they are finally gonna take it.

**I hope I did both Broem and Myrth a little bit of justice with these stories.**

**Two updates in one day….the kids are behaving!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it has been a while. Writers block, lack of inspiration/motivation all took hold at once it seems. I have to admit I am not entirely happy with this one but I am hoping it helps bring about more creativity soon. **

**Let me know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Truth or Dare:

They both sit on the couch not really paying attention to the movie playing. This had become their ritual since Olivia returned from Oregon three months ago. On either Friday or Saturday night they would have take out, alcohol and a crappy movie.

Tonight it was The Marine. Elliot had picked it up on his way over to Olivia's apartment earlier that night.

He remembers the Sennet case, he and Liv had finally verbally acknowledged that their partnership as on the brink of disintegration. As they had walked to the diner they had passed a movie theatre and The Marine was playing. He had picked out the movie because of that memory.

Elliot looks over at Olivia. She is sitting with her legs curled up underneath her, with her elbow on the arm of the couch propping up her head.

The movie is shit. A wrestler playing an ex marine, blah blah kidnapping, blah blah explosions. Elliot swears her eyes have glazed over. Although, he thinks, that could be the 2 bottles of wine they have just about finished off.

"Truth or dare, Liv?" He says to her.

"Hmm?" She murmurs, her eyes not leaving the television.

"Well the movie is crap" He says as he refills their glasses with the wine he had bought, knowing it was her favourite. He hands her the glass and picks up his own.

"So let's play a game. Truth or dare?"

Olivia takes a sip of the wine that he has handed her. She looks at him and turns her body to face him, leaning back into the arm of the couch she sits cross legged and lets out a sigh.

"Fine, truth." She says.

Elliot smiles. He figures this might be a way for them to both open up a little bit. It might help to repair their partnership a little and maybe help get their friendship back on track too.

"Why did you start drinking tea?" He asks.

Olivia looks at him and smiles slightly. She had already figured out that some of his questions would be about her time in Oregon. They hadn't really discussed it since she returned; in fact they hadn't really talked about anything at all.

"Um, it just happened I guess. The group I was living with didn't drink it. They didn't have anything like coffee, soft drink etc, said it was polluting our bodies. They had a lot of herbal teas so I was stuck drinking that. It has become more of a habit now, plus it is supposed to be better for you than coffee." Olivia answers.

"Your turn, truth or dare?"

Elliot doesn't hesitate, "Truth."

Olivia thinks for a second. She had seen his temporary partner when she had gone to see Cragen. Part of her wanted to know how close they had gotten, but another part of her was scared to ask.

"How was your partner while I was gone?" She does genuinely want to know how Dani had functioned in the unit. Oliva has also noticed that Elliot's eyes have darkened somewhat. Maybe this was a bad idea, she thinks to herself.

Elliot shifts around on the couch, suddenly uncomfortable. It buys him a little extra time but he knows he suggested the game so she will make sure he answers.

"She wasn't you." His voice is barely above a whisper. Elliot clears his throat and takes a big drink, almost finishing the wine in one go.

"She was brash," He continues, "Very abrupt at first. Dani didn't know how to handle the victims; she had come in from Warrants so it was a very unfamiliar environment for her. She was getting better though. Its hard for someone knew, you and I both know how difficult it is to work there. We also know why the standard tour is 3 years, tops. Look at Cassidy; he could only stick it out for 6 months before he transferred. I liked working with her, Liv. She wasn't as jaded as the rest of us are. She really thought she could make a difference. She had a spark."

Olivia didn't want to look at him. She busied herself by refilling her glass. The bottle was now empty.

Elliot knew he had upset her. He got up and went to the fridge, retrieving another bottle. Neither of them were on call the next day so they could drink themselves into oblivion if they wished.

He puts the open bottle on the coffee table after he tops up his glass. Elliot sits back down on the couch, a little closer to Olivia this time.

"Your turn, truth or dare." He says.

Olivia answers him with truth but still doesn't look over at him.

"How did things become so complicated between us, Liv?" He knows he is taking this into dangerous territory but right now he doesn't care. The alcohol has given him the courage to bring this to a head.

Olivia finally looks over at him, she can see the pain in his eyes and wonders if it mirrors her own. She looks down at her wine glass, suddenly fascinated by the pattern etched into it, the different hues the wine creates as she swirls it around the glass.

How does she answer this? It is a question she has asked herself so many times before. She had even told him things were complicated when she moved to Computer Crimes, but did either of them fully understand what it means. Can she pinpoint the exact moment in time she fell in love with her partner?

"El," her voice is quiet. She draws out his name trying to stall.

He watches as she runs her fingers through her now long wavy hair. He loves it this length and finds himself wondering how it would feel to run his own hands through it. Would it feel soft and silky? He loves how it sits around her shoulders and how it falls over her cheek slightly when she has her head down. He has found himself watching her more often when they are at their desks. He likes to ask her questions just so she will lift her head & brush away the locks that have fallen. She looks absolutely beautiful, he thinks.

"A lot of things changed between us, El, and so quickly." She finally says.

"I thought everything was good between us, yes we had argued a bit more than normal but then that day in Cragen's office when I found out you and Kathy were separated. It wasn't even you who told me, Elliot, it was that fucking skeevy lawyer who was trying to help her own case. Everything between us suddenly shifted."

Olivia is willing the tears not to fall. The last year or so has been a total bitch for them both. She knows they need to talk, they have for a long time, but she isn't sure how much to say right now.

"Then you got shot and God, you went from being separated to getting a divorce. Another thing you didn't tell me until you were forced to."

"Liv," He tries to interrupt.

"Don't you dare, Elliot. You wanted the truth so you can just sit there and listen for a change." She spits at him.

"You kept so much from me; it felt like we were falling apart. Did you think I didn't see you going on call outs with Fin more often? I'm not blind, Elliot. You were avoiding me."

She takes a drink; she needs it to even think about the next case. The case that tore them both in two and had caused her to run for the first time. It was still affecting them to this day.

"Then we got the Gitano case. We were already on thin ice before he came along; he just caused enough of a crack for us to fall through."

She pauses; Elliot isn't looking at her anymore. He is facing the television but his back is hunched forward and his arms resting on his knees. Olivia watches him nod his head in agreement at her words.

"He worked out what our vulnerability was before we even did, I think." Elliot whispers.

"Yeah he did. We both fucked up on that case. In that warehouse, El, I was so scared I was gonna lose you. I thought he was going to kill you. I couldn't take that shot, El, I could never do it. It's the same as the train station, we put each other first. I still have nightmares; I had them in Oregon too. I still keep thinking, what if the sniper hadn't shown up? It hurts so much. So to answer you, Elliot, things have been complicated between us for a hell of a long time but I think that was the day that I actually realised it."

They sat in silence for a long time. The only sound is the explosions and shitty dialogue coming from the movie that is still playing.

"Truth or dare?" She whispers to him.

"Truth, Liv" He says to her, he may as well keep it going he thinks.

She sighs; this night is going further than she had expected it to. A stupid kid's game is making them face the issues that had pushed her to run. First to Computer Crimes, then to Oregon. What has she got to lose now, she thinks. Their partnership is already in the toilet, so she should just ask him, get it over with now.

"Elliot, you need to look at me when I ask you this."

He turns to face her and she takes a deep breath before asking,

"When did you realise I had fallen in love with you?" Her voice is small, almost vulnerable. Olivia makes sure she is holding eye contact when she utters the sentence. She needs to see his reaction. To know if her instincts are correct and that he knows exactly how she feels about him.

She catches the look of recognition in his eyes. At least she hasn't made a complete dick of herself. He knows she loves him but obviously they have both chosen to ignore it. Even after he had run to her at the station when Gitano sliced her neck with the knife, even after the confrontation in the warehouse, after everything they had been through together, they still ignored it.

"I don't know, Liv. Sometimes I think I have always known. We just kept getting closer and closer over the years. I guess I thought I was reading too much into it, seeing things that weren't really there. That night you came to the house and we talked, I told you that the difference between you and the victims is that you could walk away. Do you remember that, Liv?"

She just nods her head; she can't find her voice to actually answer him.

"You told me you couldn't. I think I realised then. You couldn't walk away from the victims, and you wouldn't walk away from me. The way you looked at me I could see it then. From that point on, I knew." He tells her.

Olivia drops her head. She had been in love with him then. She had been in love with him a long time before that too, but that sentence she had uttered that night had been her way of telling him. All this time she didn't think he had understood her meaning, but he knew her too well.

"Liv, truth or dare?" His voice sounds different again, lower somehow.

She reaches for her glass and drains it now.

"Dare" She replies looking right at him.

Elliot figures it was coming, one of them had to pick that choice eventually. Earlier in the evening it would probably have been something a little more light-hearted but now after the truths they had spilled he knows what he is going to say. He just isn't sure of what her reaction will be. He has wanted to do it for years if he is honest with himself.

"I dare you to let me kiss you, Liv."

Olivia looks at him, shocked. Her moth is open slightly, her lips are moving but no words are coming out.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Elliot says, his words jumbling together a bit. He rubs his palms on his legs, a nervous habit that he has and that Olivia knows all about.

"It was a stupid thing to ask, I took it too…"

Before he can finish Olivia has moved herself closer to him and presses her lips against his, softly.

They stay together like that for a few moments before Olivia pulls herself away. She runs her hands through her hair and just watches Elliot.

They are both breathing heavy, contemplating their next movements. Olivia watches his tongue quickly dart out of his mouth and lick his lips. She is about to say something when he descends on her.

His hand wraps around the back of her neck pulling her into him. He nips at her top lip before placing a small kiss to soothe it.

Olivia runs her hands to the top of his shoulders before hooking them around his neck. She slides her tongue across his bottom lip, trying to coax his mouth open to let her inside, but she knows he will be a stubborn son of a bitch. He wants to be the dominant one; she will open her mouth to him and not the other way around.

Elliot moves his other hand over her ribs and she moans against his mouth giving his tongue entrance to her, he slides his tongue inside, running it along hers.

He moves his arms around her waist and pulls Olivia into his lap. Her hands move to his face, cupping his cheeks, willing him to deepen the kiss, he obliges her.

God, she has wanted this for so long. Fuck the rules, fuck protocol; she has wanted to feel his body against hers for as long as she can remember. The have never been ones for physical contact. The closest they had really come was when in their earlier years they would act out crime scenes together.

They broke apart and are forehead to forehead. Elliot wraps his arms around her back and pulls her flush against him. Olivia moves her head to his shoulder and kisses him through his t shirt. He places small kisses to the exposed skin on her neck. She moans against his shoulder.

"El, what are we doing?" Olivia asks, sounding breathless.

"I don't know, but I like it Liv. I want more, I want you, Olivia. I have for a long time." He answers.

She pulls back; there is a frown on her face. Elliot is confused, he knows that she feels the same, she told him.

"I'm not going to be a one night stand." She says pushing herself off his lap.

Elliot stops her before she can stand.

"You really think this would be a one time thing, Liv? Really? This would never just be about sex." His voice is raised slightly as he pulls her back down onto his lap.

"This would never be just a fuck. Do you think I would risk our partnership, our friendship just to get into your pants for one night?"

"El," She hesitates for a second, "I don't want to screw things up. We have been walking on egg shells around each other since I got back. What if this just fucks everything up?"

He pulls her close and just holds her. She snakes her arms around his back and rests her head against his shoulder. They just stay like this, no talking, only the sound of their breathing. The movie has finished now, the screen is black and the room bathed in silence.

"We won't fuck this up, Liv. You and me, I know it is a cliché but we are bound together. You've had my back for 8 years. You've seen me at my best and at my worst and you're still here." Elliot whispers in her ear.

He needs her to understand how much she means to him. He needs her to understand that she is his all. She needs to know that when she left he couldn't function without her.

"I don't want to be with anyone else but you, Olivia. Being apart drove me crazy. I spend the whole week looking forward to these movie nights now. I get so pissed off if we catch a case late Friday afternoon because then I know this isn't gonna happen. As much as I love working with you, I love this. Just us, no interruptions. I spend more time watching you than I do the fucking movie." He tells her.

Elliot moves his head and puts his hand on her chin gently moving her so she was facing him once again.

"Ask me what we watched last week and I couldn't tell you the name. What I can tell you is that it made you laugh. I watched as your nose crinkled up as you tried to hold it in. I could see your shoulders shaking and knew that you wouldn't last long. I watched your eyes sparkle as you finally let it out, whatever scene you were watching made you laugh, really laugh." He smiles at the memory.

"I remember seeing a look of sadness in your eyes when I had to go home and I bet you saw the same look in mine because I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to go home to that empty apartment." Elliot caresses her cheek; he just wants to keep looking into those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Olivia when I am with you, I am home. I know things have been tense between us but that morning that Cragen told me you were back, I didn't feel alone anymore."

Olivia wants to answer him; she wants to tell him how much she missed him when she was away. In the end she does the only thing she can think of that will convey it all to him. She kisses him slowly, passionately, letting this tell Elliot all the things that they have left unspoken.

She grinds her hips against him as she moves her hands under his t-shirt, desperate to feel his bare skin. She can feel him hardening and pushing into her abdomen. Elliot kisses her back hard, before he breaks off and trails little butterfly kisses down her jaw to her neck gently nipping the skin.

Olivia quickly moves her hands and pulls the hem of his shirt till it is over his head and on her floor. She does the same thing with hers, not watching as it lands directly on top of his.

"Liv, are you sure about his? I don't want you to regret it; I don't want you to regret me." He is almost pleading with her.

Olivia just smiles as she unhooks her bra and lets it fall away. She then reaches for Elliot's hands and drags them up over her stomach to her breasts, there she lets her own hands fall away.

"I would never regret you, Elliot, ever" Olivia whispers to him as she once again seeks out his mouth with her own.

She can't get enough of him, the way his tongue slides along her lips before entering her mouth. The way his hands feel on her body. The small groans he makes as they kiss. The hardness she can feel as she grinds against his lap. The friction is unbelievable.

He gently traces the outline of her breasts, watching her nipples pucker up and goose bumps form over her body. Using his thumb and forefinger he pinches her nipples, pulling slightly. Olivia flings her head back and before she can stop herself, she lets out a loud moan. His hands are like fucking heaven.

"Bedroom, Liv. I don't wanna do this on the couch." He tells her quickly.

She gets off his lap and looks at the bulge in his jeans. Licking her lips she takes his hand and leads him to her bedroom.

Once inside she works on the button and zipper of his jeans, easing them over his hips and sliding them to the floor for him to step out of. Elliot stands there in front of her in just a pair of boxer shorts.

Olivia runs her hands along his arms, working her way to his chest, aching to feel his muscles. She steps closer to him and kisses his neck, making a path down his chest settling on one of his nipples which she sucks and bites.

"God, Liv. That feels so fucking good." He murmurs.

Olivia looks at him, his eyes are half closed and she can see his chest heaving as he tries to breathe normally. His hands reach for the buttons on her pants; one by one he pops them. His hands slide inside, cupping her arse, squeezing hard. He moves his hands and pulls her pants down her legs and she flicks them off.

He smiles at her, they are both standing face to face in just underwear. He pulls her close again and kisses her as he hooks his fingers around the waistband of her panties and slides them down her long beautiful legs. He lets his hands run back up and brushes his fingers against her bare mound.

She moans as he teases her, she knew he would tease her. His fingers trace the wetness that is coating her inner thigh. She bucks into him, trying to persuade him to move where she needs it.

He lets out a little laugh and slides his finger up her hot wet slit, flicking her clit. Olivia grabs the waist of his boxers and yanks them down. She wants to feel him now. If he is gonna tease then she can do the same fucking thing.

She cups him in her hand, slowly tracing its length. Oh he is big, she smiles to herself. She falls to her knees and comes face to face with his cock. She licks the underside of it, making her way up to the head and takes him into her mouth.

He bucks slightly into her as she sucks on his cock. Elliot moves her hair to the side so he can watch. Olivia grabs his arse and pulls him closer; she caresses his balls squeezing them.

"Liv, Liv baby, you gotta stop. I'm gonna cum." He tries to tell her.

Olivia shakes her head and grabs his arse harder, she chuckles slightly and Elliot feels the vibrations hit his cock and that's all it takes. He groans as he lets himself go and shoots deep into her mouth. Olivia takes it, she takes all of him. She slows down her movements and lets his cock slip out of her mouth. Elliot pulls her up to him and kisses her hard, tasting himself on her tongue.

They move towards her bed, never breaking contact. She could kiss this man forever, she thinks. The back of her legs hit the bed frame and she falls down onto it, Elliot landing on top of her.

Olivia wraps her legs around his waist, pushing herself against his body. He just sits up, hooks his hands around her waist and pushes her up the bed until she hits the headboard. Elliot comes back down and kisses her neck; he suckles on it hard, knowing she will have a mark there in the morning.

He makes a trail down to her breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth, swirling it around his tongue, the other he pinches between his fingers. Olivia arches into him again, groaning loudly. He continues to make his way down her chest, past her stomach and reaches her hot wet pussy.

Without warning he pushes one finger deep inside her and attacks her clit with his mouth.

"Fuck, El." Olivia grabs the fists the blanket underneath her as Elliot continues his ministrations.

He continues to pump his finger inside her, hooking it slightly to hit the rough patch of flesh he knows will bring her to the brink. He licks her slit, working his way back up to her clit which he flicks with his tongue and then sucks into his mouth.

Olivia grabs his head with one hand and pushes him closer. She smells so sweet; he can't get enough of her. He slips another finger inside her, making a scissor like movement to help ease her open. She feels so tight and he doesn't want to hurt her.

"El, keep going I'm almost there, God, don't stop." She pleads with him. She bucks her hips against his face again.

He removes his fingers, and she whimpers at the loss. She looks down at him, wondering what he is up to, but he just smiles at her as he licks her slit down to her hot little hole and pushes his tongue inside her as deep as he can. He separates her folds and lifts the little hood hiding her clit and with his thumb applies direct pressure as he thrusts his tongue in and out of her.

Olivia has never felt anything like it, she can feel the muscles in her abdomen starting to tense up. He uses his head to push her legs even wider and fuck she things her thighs are gonna cramp up any second now.

He can feel her inner walls starting to contract and tighten up against his tongue, and he changes tactics slightly. He stops rubbing her clit and moves to rub his thumb down her folds, just to the side. He feels a gush of wetness hit his mouth and knows it was the right move. He begins a circular motion with his thumb and forefinger now on either side of her clit, never touching directly, just letting the pressure build up more and more.

"Oh, God, El please keep going, don't stop. I'm gonna cum, fuck, fuck, El." Olivia lets out a long hard moan as her orgasm overtakes her body. She keeps bucking her hips into him, meeting his tongue for each stroke. "Jesus Christ, Elliot, I'm cumming!"

He slows down his movements before pulling away fully when she jumps slightly as his finger brushes her clit; he knows she will be sensitive.

He makes his way back up to where she lays and kisses her softly. She smiles at him, rubbing her hand against his cheek.

"Hi" she says breathlessly and then laughs. "I never ever thought I would actually be shouting out your name like that, always in my fantasies but never in real life."

"Oh, so you've fantasised about this before have you? I want details now, Detective Benson." He growls.

"You're gonna have to wait until the next time we play truth or dare, El. Right now I want you to make love to me." Olivia says as she slips her arms around his neck gently pulls him so he is now on top of her.

They kiss as his hands move down her body to her breasts; he loves the feel of them against the rough skin of his palms.

"Olivia, you are so beautiful." Elliot whispers to her.

He nudges her legs open and settles himself between them. He looks at her, wanting permission, just hoping that she hasn't changed her mind.

Oliva reaches down between them and strokes her hand along his cock and lines him up against her. He enters her, slowly. The both moan at the contact. He pushes into her, God she feels so tight. Elliot watches her, looking for any sign that he is hurting. He slows his movements as she winces.

"Are you ok, Liv" He asks her.

Olivia nods, "Just a little bit tender. Don't stop, El."

He thrusts deep inside her, circling his hips, grinding into her. She sighs and looks down to watch hm pushing inside her. She raises her hips meeting his thrusts with vigour.

"Fuck, Liv. You are so tight, feels so fucking good." He tells her, pushing inside her hard to prove his point.

He can feel her hot inner walls gripping him as he pushes his length inside her. He knows she is close; he needs her to cum first. He seeks out her little nub and slowly rubs with two fingers, in time with his actions.

"Elliot, El, fuck, I'm so close, fuck me. Please Elliot, fuck me, make me cum now." She pants.

He increases his speed and feels her explode around his cock; her walls are pulsating, bringing him to the brink as well. He thrusts one last time and spurts his seed deep inside her.

They shout each others names loudly as they cum together. Elliot collapses on top of her, kissing her shoulder up to her neck. Their breathing is starting to even out as they come down from their high.

"Shit, El. That was amazing." Olivia tells him, still trying to catch her breath.

Elliot laughs into her shoulder. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, Liv."

They lay together, neither of them wanting to be the one to move. Elliot is still inside of her and he doesn't plan on changing that anytime soon.

Oliva runs her hand through his short cropped hair, kissing his earlobe.

"What do we do now, El?" She sounds a little bit scared.

Elliot shifts himself so he is above her; he looks into Olivia's eyes. He can see it, she is scared, but he can see something else. Its not regret, no she doesn't regret this and he is so glad. What he can see is love, it's the same look in her eyes that night she came to his house and he wants to wake up and look into her eyes to see that every day of his life.

"I don't know, Liv" He answers her honestly. "All I know is I love you and I never want to let you go." He tells her as he begins to rock into her, feeling his cock harden inside her.

"I love you too, El. Whatever happens, we can handle it. I'm sure we can." Olivia murmurs.

They start to move together as one. From the early days of their partnership they had moved in sync. They had been able to anticipate each others next move.

The balance had shifted when they refused to confront the changes in their feelings but right now, in this moment their equilibrium had returned. Their bodies were once again moving in sync but not as partners this time, they were lovers. They knew that there are going to be a lot of hurdles to face, both professionally and personally but they are Benson and Stabler, and they can handle anything that comes their way.


End file.
